Fun and Games at the Smash Mansion
by secretz21
Summary: When you put a bunch of swordsmen bros and princesses together in one house, you're bound to have some drama and hookups. A look at their lives behind the scenes, focused on mainly hetero pairings (LinkxZelda, PitxSamus, Peach x multiple people, etc). Rated M for adult themes, LANGUAGE, drinking, and sexy stuff. FA so go easy.
1. Arrival

**Authors note and intro: **

**Alright bitches. I've been lurking for a while and it's time to post some of my own stuff. I know there's a ton of Smash Mansion type stories on here, but I need more hetero M stories, so here we go. I don't know if I'll be posting all the sex scenes since I'm not too familiar with the site and idk if it's allowed, so PM me or something to let me know if I can or if you want them. **

**Seriously I have bad language in here and it can be quite offensive. Just a warning. There are many pairings and they shuffle, but the basics are here and there are more. Oh, I didn't mention it in the summary, but Pit's got a big role too. **

**I'm not too familiar with the individual games (Fire Emblem, the one Pit's from, the Samus ones), so cut me some slack on home references, ok**

**There's not going to be too much focus on the brawls. I always skim through them when I read other people's fics. This is more like... the brawlers hanging out. I'm focusing almost exclusively on the older teenagers, but let me know if you want to see other Brawlers as well. **

**Leggo.**

It was a new tournament season at the Smash Mansion and the Brawlers arrived excitedly on move-in day, eager to meet new members catch up with old friends. Most people knew each other already, but of course, there were still some introductions to be made.

"Is that a girl or a boy?" Marth snickered to his mercenary, Ike, as they watched an angel fly in with his bags.

"Hm, I think it's a faggot," Ike taunted cruelly.

The angel shot them a glance, knowing they were mocking him from afar, and quickly separated his golden bow into twin swords. He brandished them proudly.

"Oh, I'm so scared," Ike rolled his eyes, tapping on his holster where his large, fiery sword was kept.

The angel didn't bother starting anything and continued on to his room. The two swordsmen laughed and continued making fun of anyone who came in through the foyer while enjoying some beers.

"Ike! Look!" Marth elbowed his friend sharply and pointed to someone walking in.

A beautiful blonde with a flowing pink dress elegantly waltzed into the mansion, holding a parasol above her head and giggling, batting her long eyelashes at anyone who looked at her. "Hello, everyone!" She trilled.

"Princess!" Ike stumbled out of his seat to wave at her. "Over here!"

"Oh, Ike!" She held a hand to her heart and practically skipped to him for a hug. "It's so wonderful to see you! How are you?"

"I'm great. It's great. You look great." Ike stuttered.

"Aw," she hugged him again. "It's been too long. I've missed you both," she smiled at Marth as well. "Are you all prepared for this season?"

Before Ike could respond, a roar filled the hall: "Peach!"

"Coming, dear!" Princess Peach called back. "Aren't boys lovely? He's carrying all my bags." She sighed blissfully. "I'll see you guys later, okay?"

"Bye, Princess," Ike sighed, defeated, as she turned away from him and flipped her hair behind her, leaving nothing but the scent of flowers and sugar, and maybe some glitter on the floor.

"Why is she with him, again?" Marth stood up and looked over at Peach and her boyfriend, Bowser.

"I don't know. You would think with all the kidnapping she'd hate him. How do they even do it?" Ike shrugged, watching her kiss him on the snout on tiptoes. "I've got no chance against that."

"Come on. Maybe they'll break up this season, finally. But if not, there are plenty of other hot girls here."

"That's a fucking joke. Who else is there? Just Zelda. And everyone else wants her too." Ike collapsed back on the couch.

"There are cute girls back in Altea."

"I've slept with them all," Ike put his head down. "They're all the same. Peach is _different_."

"She can't be much different if she's into Bowser." Marth leaned back and cracked another bottle. "Face it. No one comes here to hook up."

"Not like there's many options…We seriously need more chicks here," Ike grumbled as he watched Samus clunker in as gracefully as possible in a power suit while carrying heavy luggage. Ike ignored Samus, as did everyone, and turned his eyes back to the front door.

"There's a hottie," Marth pointed at the next arrival, the Princess and Hero of Hyrule. The Hero, Link, was carrying all of the bags as the Princess, Zelda, quietly sauntered in and gave the crowd a faint smile.

"She still single?" Ike asked.

"Who fucking cares? She's still the biggest prude I bet." Marth took a gulp of his drink. "I dare you to get her to open her legs."

"You're on. That might be easier than Peach."

"You kidding me? Zelda is asexual as shit.""

"Bring it. We'll see who's right.""

"Hey assholes," Link passed by them. "Who are we talking about here?" His glare sharpened.

"No one," Marth quickly straightened.

"You better be. I don't take kindly to people saying shit about the Princess.""

"Ah, lighten up, Link," Ike slid him an ice-cold bottle. "Have a beer, relax. You have all year to move in.""

"Let me get Z's stuff up to her room and I'll be right down." He looked around for a second before lowering his voice to a whisper. "Any new girls here this season?"

"I fucking wish," Ike rolled his eyes. "Just the same. That's why we were talking about Zelda. Maybe it's time someone got a piece of that ass."

Link stiffened and his large blue eyes flashed gray, "Not her."

"You're not in Hyrule anymore. You don't have to protect her." Ike pointed out.

"I know but…she's like my sister. I know what you guys are about. Maybe not Marth because he's a one-woman man, but I know you, Ike. Not her."

"Fine," Ike huffed. "Then who?"

Link shrugged and grinned, "Peach?" He lifted up a bag and walked away.

"See? Even Link approves," Marth laughed.

"Whatever, man. I'm going to my room." Ike stood up.

"Jerk that pain off, huh?"

"Shut up." Ike threw his empty beer bottle into the trash perfectly, angry that Marth knew him so well.

**AN: That's it for now. I know it's short, but I have more. If this gets a good response I'll post it quickly and in larger installments. I KNOW ITS KIND OF LAME AND RAUNCHY RN BUT ITS BECAUSE I SUCK AT INTROS. it will get better i promise~ **


	2. Invite

**Authors note: Cool. We have some positive feedback. Thanks guys! I wanted to address sippurp123 directly, since this user was concerned there wouldnt be ZeLink. It'll happen. Patience, young ones. **

**This chapter is a bit filler. We're getting to action. And smut. Soon enough. I'm still getting a good feel of this site. **

Meanwhile upstairs, Link carefully placed a purple bag on a bed and dusted his hands off. "Well, that's the last of it, I hope." He smiled and turned to Zelda.

"It is. Thank you so much, Link." She beamed and looked around her bedroom. "You're always such a great help."

"It's my duty and honor," he mock-bowed before straightening up and laughing. "Let me know when you settle so maybe we can grab something to eat before the meeting, okay?"

"Sure think, Link," Zelda waved as he left the room, closing the door gently behind him.

Once she was certain he was gone, Zelda pushed the bags off her bed carelessly and collapsed, sighing heavily. Her heart was beating over Link asking her to lunch, but she knew it wasn't anything meaningful. He saw her as a sister or a best friend and anytime they hung out, which was a lot, it was just casual. He was polite to her because he was a gentleman and he had to be.

But she had the biggest crush on him. She had these feelings ever since he first rescued her back in Hyrule. They both knew they were connected some way but Link never pursued her romantically. He clearly had no feelings for her and it tortured her every day, to the point where she has never been able to date anyone else.

* * *

"Why don't you stay in my room, hm? Your room is too far." Peach rest her hands on Bowser's chest in another hall at the doorway to her room.

"It's okay," Bowser growled. "I kinda wanna stay near my friends. You can stay up there with me."

"No…" she pouted. "I don't like them. They're so evil."

"Then why are you with me?" He cackled.

Peach giggled and tugged on his arm, "Come on, big boy. Why don't you help me settle?" She eyed the bed, her voice dropping to a seductive whisper.

"My pleasure," Bowser grinned.

"King Koopa!" King Dedede bounced by and slapped his friend on the shell. "It's good to see you! How goes it?"

Bowser grumbled in frustration and turned to his fellow king, "Hey, man. Look, I'm a little busy-"

"Nonsense! I've got something to show you. Some great plans we have for the season, let me tell you…" King Dedede led Bowser upstairs.

Peach sighed and rest her head on the doorframe, her heart-shaped pink lips in a pout. She caught sight of Ike, who was passing by the corner. "Bros," she rolled her eyes.

"Tell me about it," Ike approached her, "Guess what? Marth and I are sharing a room right over there," he pointed just a few doors down.

"That's wonderful! But, oh, I feel so bad that you have to share a room!"

"We don't mind. We're so close anyways."

"He better not sexile you when his girlfriend comes to visit," Peach giggled naughtily.

"Princess Toadstool!" Ike gasped in shock and laughed. "I've never heard you speak like that."

"There's a lot you don't know about me," she giggled again. "We definitely need to hang out more."

"I'd like that," Ike's heart leapt a little.

They made plans and promised to see each other soon. Peach did not mention Bowser once, which made Ike excited and hopeful. Before he could run back to tell Marth, everyone was called into Master Hand's office for a meeting.

* * *

"That new little angel is absolutely adorable," Peach said as she sipped some iced tea.

"What's his name?" Zelda sat next to her in a common room and observed her surroundings.

"Pit, I think," Peach kept looking around. "Isn't Ike cute too? Why don't you date him?"

"You know how I feel about Link," Zelda's voice lowered, along with her gaze.

"Yeah, and I know how he feels about you," Peach put down her cup. "Face it, Z. He's not going to sleep with you. You've got a better chance with Ganandorf."

Zelda shrugged, "I'll wait as long as I can." She smiled dreamily at Link, who was joking around with some of the guys. "How's Bowser? You guys got so close over the summer."

"I know," Peach began to twirl her hair. "He's so charming."

"God, that's so weird."

"Hey, the flirting while being kidnapped was going to lead to something someday."

"And you say I don't have a chance!"

"Because you don't have desperate sex while you're trapped."

"I've been meaning to ask…is his dick spiny too?"

Peach burst out laughing while shaking her head.

"Ladies," Captain Falcon deftly twirled a chair around and up to their table and sat down backwards. "May I join you?"

"Sure," Zelda wasn't one to turn anyone down.

"Tell us what you know about the new people," Peach leaned forward for gossip.

Captain Falcon groaned. He was planning to hit on the princesses, but this would have to do for now. "Who do you wanna know about?"

"The angel," Zelda suggested.

"Pit? He's the leader of an army. This lady Palutena's army. Nothing big," Falcon leaned back. "You like a little boy with wings?"

"Just curious," Zelda eyed him. Pit was chatting with Link now, and Zelda fixated on her hero instead.

"We need more chicks here," Falcon frowned once he noticed Zelda's attention was somewhere else.

"Then the attention wouldn't be on us all the time! I live off the stares, you know," Peach played with some flowers in a vase on the table.

"My dick needs some attention," Falcon muttered and got up.

"We do need more girls," Zelda agreed, turning to Peach. "I get tired of talking to you all the time," she teased.

"Oh, please. You don't want Link checking someone else out. Speaking of elves…" Peach glanced up. "Hello, Link!"

"Hey, princesses," Link sat down in Falcon's former seat. "Are you guys doing okay?"

"You're so thoughtful. Isn't he thoughtful, Z?" Peach put her gloved hand on Zelda's.

Zelda ignored her friend, "How are things back home?"

"Great," Link smiled. "But I'm glad to be here. I like a change. Everyone here is so fun."

"Are you seeing anyone?" Peach interrupted his thoughts.

"No," Link smiled again. "That's just not for me right now."

"When will it be for you? You're not going to stay gorgeous forever."

Link blushed, "When I find the right girl, I guess."

"So glad we have confirmation that you're into girls," Marth came by and patted his friend on the back. "We're having a pool party later if you guys wanna come," he looked at the princesses. "I better see some skimpy bikinis."

"Don't be a creep, man," Link scowled.

"Whatever, bro. Everyone's gonna be there. I'll have Master Hand get us more booze too. Seems we're running low already." Marth went off.

Link turned to Zelda with a softer expression on his face, "Sorry about that."

"It's fine. We're used to it at this point," Zelda pursed her lips. "So are you guys going to the party?"

"Of course! And you two are too!" Peach stood up. "Well, I'm going to go get ready. I'll leave you both alone." She went upstairs.

"I hope Marth or Ike don't bother you tonight," Link looked at his friend worriedly.

"It's fine, really," Zelda smiled. "You're so good to me. Why do you have to be overprotective all the time? We're not in Hyrule. It's safe here."

"Because, you're still a princess."

"You're too sweet." Zelda bit her lip and looked down.

"Why do you look so sad?"

"No reason," Zelda looked away so he wouldn't see her eyes. "I'm going to get dressed. See you later." She waved and left.

**AN: I know. This was lame. Again, really gotta get some backstory and character development in here. The pool party is good! I'm trying to post as much as possible, and I might have chapter 3 up later tonight. Lemme know if you guys are still reading! **


	3. Pool Party

**Authors Note: Okay you butts. Let's get into the action. Warning (actually not a warning, you're reading an M story, what else do you expect): there will be ~sexytimes~ in this chapter. I originally wrote it pretty raunchy so I'm gonna tame it up for this site because I'm still unsure of the guidelines. **

**Sorry if you were looking for some 50 shades. Maybe in another chapter (jk its already written for another chapter)**

A few hours later, most of the older crowd was at the pool. Night was falling, so there were few people tanning and everyone was mainly in the pool itself. Their drinks were replenished, music was blaring, and drama was in the air.

"That's just gross," Ike mumbled, watching Peach and Bowser make out in the pool's deep end. Bowser was holding her small frame up and she was all over him.

"Fuck that, look at Zelda," Marth nudged his friend.

Zelda had removed her cover-up and adjusted her purple bikini. Though not as skimpy as they hoped, it looked amazing on her pale skin and lanky body. She shyly brought her hair in front of her and searched the scene, looking for some sort of distraction.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to call her over," Ike lifted his hand up. "Princess Z! Over here!"

Zelda brightened up and eagerly strolled over, still keeping up her elegant poise even while wearing minimal clothing. "I'm so glad it's still warm out." She said as she approached them.

"You look gorgeous," Ike blurted out.

"Thank you," Zelda bit her lip and looked down.

"What's going on here?" Link came up to his friends and put his arms on the guys' shoulders. "What up, Princess?"

"Hi," Zelda had to keep from staring. She loved seeing Link shirtless. His tan skin contrasted with hers and accentuated his perfect abs and well-formed pecs. The muscles on his arms were just the right size for him. He flipped his hair to get it out of his eyes and she swooned.

**(AN: Sorry I have the hots for Link)**

"Has no one gotten wet yet?" Link raised an eyebrow at his friends.

Zelda begged to differ.

Link flashed a toothy grin at Zelda, and she knew what was coming. "Oh, no Link. No!" She backed away from him.

"Too late!" Link grabbed her and dragged her to the pool. They were laughing and she was half-struggling to get away, half-excited at his arms around her waist. He was pulling her towards the edge, and as he threw her over, she pulled him down with her.

"You little-!" Zelda shook her fist at him once pushing her wet hair out of her face.

Link laughed again, "You would have never gotten in!"

"Cockblocked again," Ike said to Marth as he watched them banter in the water. "I'm beginning to give up on women."

"Don't look at me," Marth backed off.

"Oh, relax, fag," Ike squinted across the pool. "Does Samus always wear that power suit? Is it waterproof?"

"Come to think of it…" Marth crossed his arms. "Have we ever seen Samus without the suit?"

"Oh man, here's hoping it comes off," Ike watched Samus.

Samus seemed to look around behind the mask to see if anyone was watching. After pressing a button, the suit came off and Samus stood there in all her glory.

"Samus…is a girl?" Ike's jaw dropped.

"And she's HOT!" Marth pushed his friend aside to get a better view.

Samus tied her long blonde hair into a ponytail and checked her bikini top to ensure nothing had shifted under her suit. She gracefully dove into the pool and by the time she came up, most of the guys were surrounding her.

"Bowser…" Peach tugged on her boyfriend's arm. "Don't go. Stay with me."

"I just wanna see what's going on," he pulled away from her and headed towards the direction of Samus.

Peach huffed and crossed her arms. "I can't believe you guys suddenly care about Samus."

But Bowser didn't respond. All of his focus was on the sort of new girl. Samus was overwhelmed and a little put-off by all of it. She stood there against the pool wall, a little timidly, as many boys hit on her.

Ike took this as his chance. He realized he wouldn't be able to get a word in to the blonde bombshell, so he swam over to Peach instead. "Crazy, huh?"

"Tell me about it," Peach fixed her crown jealously. "I don't understand what the big deal is."

"Me neither," Ike smiled chivalrously.

Peach looked at him curiously, "You mean to tell me you're not interested in Samus?"

"Not really," Ike ran a wet hand through his blue hair. "She's still Samus. I'm not really into tomboys."

"Oh," a smile grew on Peach's face. "Well, Bowser's into her, apparently." Her smile turned back into a look of disgust.

"That's kinda rude. You're his girlfriend. And you're literally right here."

"Well, that's what I get for dating an evil lord."

Ike chuckled, "If this isn't inappropriate, I've always wondered what you saw in him. He doesn't seem like your type at all."

Peach gave him a look not to worry about it, "He's charming. After all the times spent in his custody, I grew to have feelings for him. Soon, I never wanted to leave. Plus, I love royalty."

"That's really funny."

"Yeah, I know, it's weird." She twirled a loose curl in her hair. "You're a prince, right? I mean, I always assumed so since you hang out with Marth a lot, but you don't have a crown, so I wasn't really sure."

"Um," Ike's eyes widened. He was not a prince. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm a prince."

"Excellent," Peach looked him up and down. "And a handsome one, if I do say so myself."

Ike's heart beat quicker. Finally, things were finally starting to come together. "Please, Princess Toadstool. You're so beautiful."

Peach giggled and batted her eyelashes at him, "Are you seeing anyone?"

"No, Miss," he took a step towards her.

"You know, I've always known that you liked me," Peach hooked a finger on the waistband of his swim trunks.

"Really?" Ike cleared his throat. His voice threatened to rise as the blood rushed downward. "How could you tell?"

"I have my sources," Peach's finger grazed over the edge of his trunks. "Bowser's still over there. Why don't you give me your number so you can pay me a visit next time he's away?"

"I'd be honored," Ike had no idea how he was still keeping composed. He was about to blow his load all over the pool in excitement.

* * *

On the other side of the pool, Link and Zelda sat on the edge of the deck and watched all the commotion, laughing at their horny Brawlers.

"Why don't you join them?" Zelda asked.

"As I said, I'm not looking for anything," Link kicked at the water. "Besides, Samus isn't my type."

"What's your type?" Zelda turned to him. She cursed herself for being forceful.

Link thought for a second, "I'm not sure. But it's not a bounty hunter."

Zelda nodded and sat there in silence, thinking of ways to get out of the friendzone. "What about me?"

"What about you?"

"What about…girls like me? Are we your type?" She was so nervous. She couldn't believe she was asking this.

"Oh," Link chuckled. "Why not? I think you're the perfect girl." He slipped into the water and faced her. "Any guy would be lucky to have you, but I don't think you should be with just any guy."

"Then who? I can't be single forever!" She forced a laugh.

Link looked around, "No one here." He frowned. "I'll ask around in Hyrule."

"Ugh, I'm beginning to get impatient," she joined him in the water. "If worse comes to worse I guess I should just date you." She splashed him and giggled to hide her quickly reddening face. Flirting like this was definitely not something she liked.

"Ew," Link laughed. "No way, Princess. I wouldn't want to lose this friendship. You're my best friend, you know?"

"Yeah," Zelda's face dropped. "Same here."

"I'm gonna go get a drink," Link pulled himself out of the water. "You don't drink, right Princess?"

Zelda politely shook her head, but silently wished she did at this moment. She just wanted to ease the heartbreak in her mind in some way, and any form of alcohol would probably numb her thoughts.

* * *

The crowd around Samus was dispersing as she made it clear she was not interested in any of her fellow Brawlers. She sighed and re-tied her ponytail once the last of the men left her.

"Hey," Zelda left her corner and approached Samus. "I hope this doesn't sound too offensive, but Peach and I had no idea you were a girl. It's wonderful to have another female Brawler here, and if you'll forgive our rashness, you should hang out with us sometime."

Samus rolled her eyes, "Thanks but no thanks, Z. I don't want people treating me differently just because I'm not in that suit. If you wanted to be friends with me, you would have done so while I was in there."

"I'm sorry," a wave of embarrassment came over Zelda. "We genuinely had no idea. You always kept to yourself, so we never thought of approaching you."

"Well, I like being by myself. And after all that commotion right now, I'd like for that to continue. Bye," Samus dipped underwater and swam away.

"Bitch," Peach came towards Zelda and said. "You were just being nice."

"I don't know. Maybe we were being rude," Zelda saddened.

"Please, I'm the nicest person here," Peach flipped her hair. "Guess what," Peach grinned, clearly excited to relay everything that just happened with Ike.

Zelda cocked her head towards her friend. Peach launched on a rave about how adorable Ike was and how gentlemanly he was towards her. Zelda listened thoughtfully and offered some interjections in worry about her relationship with Bowser, but Peach kept waving it off. Once Zelda was able to get a word in, Peach was asking her about Link, and Zelda had to explain how she was still tragically stuck in the friendzone.

* * *

"I'm mad at you," Peach stated between breaths as she was in bed with Bowser not an hour later.

Bowser let out a low growl, "For what?" He put his claws on her stomach, amused at how one of his hands could envelop her entire torso.

"You know for what," Peach tied her hair up while continuing to ride him.

"Is this about Samus?" Bowser grunted, mostly focused on the wave of pleasure coming over him as Peach sped up her bouncing.

"Do you know what you did wrong?" Peach stopped riding him and slowly ground her hips against his for a minute to readjust.

"Turn around," Bowser lifted her off him and put her on her hands and knees on the bed. "I was just curious. There aren't many girls here," he rubbed her ass. "You would have done the same thing. Are you still mad?"

"Hm, I don't know," Peach raised her hips in the air more. "Maybe your tongue can fix things."

Bowser groaned and spread her legs a little. He began to lick her. Peach bit her lip, delighted, and squealed in happiness. "Mmm, thank you King Koopa," she giggled.

He straightened and positioned himself behind her. "Better?"

"You know how to please a princess. Now fuck me again, if you will."

"I'm already on it, your Highness," Bowser pushed into her.

"Not that deep!" Peach yelped, a tear springing to her eye.

"Sorry, baby," he loosened his grip on her hips and pulled out a little. "I keep forgetting. You're so hot."

To put it bluntly, Bowser was quite well-endowed, being as big as he was. Peach had entered the relationship with very little experience sexually and he could never go more than halfway in her since she just could not handle it. They could not experiment with many positions since he had to control how deep he would go. She loved it, but it was impossible for her to fully take him.

"Are you gonna keep hitting on her?" Peach asked.

Bowser sighed, "No. She's not interested in anyone."

"Are people still down at the pool?"

He twisted his neck to look out the window. "Very few people…including Samus."

"Let me get a better look."

"So demanding," he pulled out so she could get in a better position in front of the window then thrust into her again.

* * *

Samus remained down in the pool, swimming slow laps by herself. Most people had vacated the deck either to go to sleep in preparation for the next day of fights or because they were too drunk to keep from puking in the pool. She cherished this alone time and sighed in bliss.

"Oh, I didn't know anyone was still here," Samus gasped as she bumped into someone in the hot tub. She was finished swimming and just wanted to relax her muscles before returning to her room.

"Neither did I." The stranger smiled at her. He reached his hand out. "My name is Pit. I'm new here and still trying to get to know everyone."

"Samus," she shook his hand. "Are you an angel?'

"Excuse me?" He blushed. Then he shook his head, realizing she meant that question quite literally. "That I am."

"Well, Pit, it's nice to meet you, but I'm just looking for some alone time right now." She closed her eyes and sighed as she leaned back against the water jets.

"You still annoyed with the crowd of guys, huh? Why did they all surround you like that?" Pit prodded.

Samus angrily opened one eye, "Apparently you don't know the meaning of 'alone time.'"

"Oh, sorry," Pit covered his mouth. He sat there in awkward silence for a bit before simply flying out of the water and to his room.

**AN: I'm so sorry you had to read that if you're not as into the PeachxBowser pairing as I am. I'm so sorry if it was awk because TRUST ME. IT IS MORE AWKWARD FOR ME TO WRITE AND SHARE IT. Anyways. I forgot what the next chapter is about, but I'm churning these out quick. It'll be up before noon, probably (I'm a hardcore nightowl). I'm possibly going to another party tomorrow night so idk if i'll be able to post at night, but I'll try my best. **

**Thank you for reading**


	4. Lecture

**AN: Alright someone said they wanted me to intro Master/Crazy Hand for comic relief, so here we are. There are two parts to this chapter, since I literally just now wrote the little random side-story with the Hands. As for the main plot, the second part continues that more closely. I guess this ended up being a bit long. Here we go**

After a few days, the Brawlers had settled into their new rooms and had gotten to know the new characters pretty well. Everyone was being friendly again and groups were already being formed. Master Hand had called another meeting to ensure relations were good within the mansion.

"As you all know…" Master Hand paced, or floated, around his large main office, "we have high expectations for you all here at Smash Mansion. We expect tens of millions of people to play this game at the very least, and the least you could do is at least appear to be having fun." He faced the crowd of bored Brawlers, his large white knuckles taut in anticipation for some sort of snarky retort from the teenagers.

But no witty remark arose. The Brawlers sat in their college classroom-style seating and zoned out. Master Hand was always giving them lectures and they were all the same. They were completely unnecessary to them since the Brawlers believed they never really got out of hand. They all got along well too, so what else could he want?

Pit was probably the only person listening. The innocent little angel was fascinated with the dynamics that was a talking hand. He stared, wide eyed, while taking notes in a little notebook. He was trying to figure out how everyone knew what to look at, even though there weren't any eyes. And where did that voice come from?

"I need this," Ike snatched the note-taking pen from Pit's hands.

"Hey!" Pit protested, but was too scared to do anything to the older guy.

Master Hand cleared his throat very loudly. "Is there a problem? Boys?" He glared at Ike and Pit. "No funny business."

"Oh, no funny business here, sir!" Ike held a hand to his heart. "Please, continue about the rule changes."

Master Hand hesitated for a second before moving forth with his lecture, "Well, alright then. So, as I was saying, we have a new adventure mode…"

The older boys had gotten back to not listening. Ike passed the pen to Sonic, who winked, and in a flash, was near a twitching blanket near the back of the room, behind Master Hand's desk. Pit strained his neck, nearly flying out of his chair, to see what was under that blanket.

Sonic quickly drew something on whatever was moving underneath the blanket and ran back. Suddenly, the blanket let out one big twitch, revealing a sleeping Crazy Hand. Master Hand's brother, whose existence at this point was only a rumor to the newer Brawlers, was a demented, wild freak- hence, the moniker "crazy." Pit shuddered at what Ike and his friends had planned for this twisted soul as Crazy Hand continued to twitch in his slumber with what looked like words scrawled onto his index finger.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Link announced, standing up from his seat.

"Go if you must, Link. But you don't need to disrupt the discussion," Master Hand waved him off, and then kept talking.

Link headed for the door, but just as he got there, he slipped towards Crazy Hand. He grinned towards his friends and raised a finger to his lips. The boys had their heads on their desks in order to contain their laughter while Zelda and Peach were just trying to use their gloves to hide their giggles. Link pulled a bomb out of his little satchel on his hip and lit it. He carefully placed it underneath Crazy Hand's palm then casually strolled back to his seat.

"Close your ears, Princess," he whispered to Zelda once he sat down.

And then the bomb went off. Everyone in the room turned towards the explosion and the teenagers that came up with the plan burst into hysterics. Crazy Hand shot up with a yelp and was thrown into the ceiling before settling on the floor in the room above him.

A loud cry of anger was heard in that room. Crazy Hand was more than awake and had seemingly forgotten about being bombed. The Brawlers could hear Crazy Hand's demonic voice tittering, "Tickle, tickle!"

"Great plan," Ike high-fived Link.

"Whose room was that?" Pit asked.

"You'll see," Link leaned forward, resting his chin on his hands with a cheeky little sneer.

A large, dark figure jumped down the hole in the ceiling and glared directly at the Hylian boy, fire in his eyes and purple mist surrounding his fists. "HERO!" He shouted angrily and stormed towards Link. "You did this!"

"Calm down, Ganandorf," Link raised his hand in defense at the raging warlord. "I had nothing to do with this. You know how Crazy Hand gets."

"It's true!" Crazy Hand giggled maniacally and flew around the room, nary a scar on him from the incident. "I do as I please!"

"Enough!" Master Hand shouted. He had been watching the whole time in complete shock and was finally able to piece everything together. "Sit down, Crazy!"

Crazy let out a whine and cowered under his blanket again. He covered most of his fingers, except one that Ganandorf caught sight of, causing the dark warrior to lunge towards Link again.

"You too, Ganandorf!" Master Hand stopped him in his tracks. "Why aren't you at the meeting?"

"I'm here now," Ganandorf grumbled. "And are we forgetting that hole in your ceiling?"

Master Hand rolled his eyes. **(It happened ok)**. "The boys will face their punishment in time. It's obvious who was behind this. But that's not the issue here. What matters is your attendance. Now sit down and let me finish."

Ganandorf kicked a chair over in anger and sat in the back corner. He crossed his arms and glowered down at Link and his friends, ridiculously pissed they managed to get off scot-free.

"As for you swordsmen…" Master Hand approached them. "You have to fix this ceiling."

"Worth it," Ike grinned at his friends.

Master Hand returned to his position at the front of the room. "Now, back to the importance of Pokeballs…"

Pit tapped Marth on the shoulder once the lecture got back in swing, "What did Crazy's finger say?"

Marth eyed Crazy Hand, who continued to twitch in his little hiding spot, presumably back asleep. He turned back to the angel with a smug look, "It just says: 'Fuck you, Ganandorf.'"

* * *

"Samus is such a bitch," Peach reiterated while lounging around with her friends later in a TV room.

"You can put it that way," Zelda half-smiled, exchanging a glance with Link. He was always amused when Peach let out her colorful side.

"Yeah, she's not very nice," Pit agreed. He was a new addition to their group ever since being of slight convenience to the Ganandorf prank and got along quite well with Link and Marth.

"Seriously?" Ike popped open a can of Blue Moon and took a large gulp as he entered the lounge area. "Don't tell me we're hanging out with this faggot now."

"He's cool, man," Link nodded towards Pit. "And I bet he could kick your ass."

"This little prick? I doubt it," Ike snickered and slapped Pit on the back. "I'm just teasing. But I will take you on. I wanna see what you got in those wings of yours."

"You're on, bro," Pit grinned.

"So, when are we having that party?" Bowser asked from his huge armchair. Peach was curled up on his belly and playing with her hair.

"Tomorrow," Marth nodded. "For sure. We really need to get this place all excited again. I'm talking college frat bro party."

"Only the best kind," Ike crushed his empty beer can.

"Only the worst kind," Zelda groaned.

"It's okay Princess, we can make it fun for you," Link hugged her.

"I'm going to get you white girl wasted," Peach giggled.

"Pika! Pikachu!" Pikachu came scampering into the room and quickly bounced from person to person suddenly.

"Woah there!" Pit grabbed hold of the Pokémon. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Pika…" Pikachu nuzzled against his shirt.

"Precious little creature," Zelda reached over and nuzzled its ears.

The sound of stomping and doors slamming came from the hallway. Everyone looked up, alert. "Pikachu? Where are you?" Samus appeared in her suit, her laser gun pointed at everyone in the room. "Give me the mouse or no one gets hurt."

"Chill the fuck out," Bowser growled under his breath.

"I've got her!" Pit waved her over, clearly unaware of Samus' behavior.

"You again!" Samus shouted in anger and pointed her gun directly at Pit. "Hand it over!"

"Aw, come on, you can share," Pit kissed Pikachu on the top of the head. "Off you go, little one."

Samus knelt down and opened her arms for Pikachu to hop into them. Instantly, her demeanor changed as Pikachu took Samus's helmet off, causing her to giggle at the little Pokemon.

"Yup, still hot," Marth whispered to Ike.

"Hey, uh, Samus," Bowser spoke up. "We're having a party tomorrow night if you wanted to come."

"Maybe," she quickly responded. "But I know why you're all inviting me." She left the room with her little friend.

"Why did you invite that bitch? What did I tell you?" Peach bopped Bowser on the nose the instant she was out of earshot. Bowser shrugged and they bickered.

Meanwhile, Ike leaned over the Marth and lowered his voice, "See what I'm talking about? I've actually got a real chance here."

"I dunno. Still pretty stupid to try to cross Bowser."

"But he wouldn't hurt her," Ike looked at them, pleased.

"I'm really glad you're not head over heels like everyone else over Samus," Zelda sighed and put her head on Link's shoulder.

"As I said, not my type. And why does it matter to you?" He faced her with a toothy grin.

She turned to him as well, "Because look how all the guys here have changed since she revealed herself!"

"Ah, I wouldn't change for someone else."

"I know. That's what I admire about you."

"And I, you."

Zelda blushed and looked down. She was awash with guilt. She was planning on changing up _something_ in order for Link to be attracted to her. Did he really have to say that and make it more complicated? This relationship was going to be the death of her.

**AN: I accidentally turned Master Hand into a professor didnt I**

**Next chapter is the party. What if I just post it in the next like 2 hours. Do other writers do this?**


	5. Kings

**AN: I was very rudely woken up this morning so I'm posting another chapter before work. I picked a random ass chick from the LoZ games to be the resident shitstirrer so just use your imagination here, folks. **

Most of the residents of the mansion had heard about the party and the next night, the house was packed not only with them, but friends of the Brawlers from their respective games as well. Thankfully, there were enough drinks to keep everyone happy.

"Who is _that_?" Peach pulled Zelda close to her and eyed a red-headed swordsman playing beer pong with Marth, Ike, and Pit.

"I don't know, but he is absolutely adorable." Zelda looked around to make sure Link didn't see her checking him out. She caught sight of Link, who was talking to his friends from his village in Hyrule.

"You should go there and talk to him, since it looks like Link is more interested in his little village girl friend anyways."

A wave of jealousy washed over Zelda's face. She quickly grew angry and looked back at Link. Peach was right. "Are you serious! He likes _her_ and not me? This is ridiculous." She crossed her arms.

"Why don't you go make him jealous? I'll help you out." Peach handed Zelda her margarita. Zelda frowned and looked at the drink suspiciously. Peach nodded and Zelda forced the whole glass down her throat in one go. With that liquid courage, she stormed towards the table.

Once she approached the men, she instantly became timid again. She looked around for Peach, but she was nowhere to be found. She cursed her friend for leaving her alone at this desperate time.

"Hello," the red-headed one smiled at Zelda. "Would you like to play?"

"Nah," Ike elbowed his friend. "That's Princess Zelda of Hyrule. She doesn't play shit like this."

"I would like to start," Zelda boldly said.

"For real?" Marth shoved Pit to the side. "Join my team, Princess!"

"Princess, this is my friend Roy," Ike introduced the other swordsman. "He's just here for tonight."

"But I like what I see so far," Roy smiled at Zelda. "I might come up here more often."

Zelda blushed and accepted a cup of beer from her teammate. So this is what it felt like to be flirted with for real. She was already forgetting about Link.

* * *

Pit was left out. He officiated the game for a bit before becoming bored. He flew through the room a few times before returning to his friends. "Hey guys? Where's Samus?"

"Do you honestly think she'd come?" Ike scoffed, landing a ball perfectly in front of Marth. He cheered and high-fived Roy.

Pit frowned and, after grabbing something, flew upstairs to Samus' room. He knocked on the door. "Samus? Samus I know you're in there. Open up!"

There was nothing but silence.

Pit was frustrated. He knocked on the door a few more times, becoming louder and louder. Finally, after a few more minutes of silence, he decided to take drastic measures. "Samus, I have some Jack Daniels with me. I know it's your favorite." He shook the bottle so the sloshing sound of the whiskey was audible.

The door quickly flew open and a hand reached out for the bottle. Before Samus could slam the door shut once her precious liquid was acquired, Pit put his foot between the door and the frame, preventing it from being closed.

Samus exhaled frustratingly and opened the door all the way. She was dressed in a simple tee and men's boxers. "You again? What do you want now?"

"I wanted you to come downstairs. Everyone is having a lot of fun and it's a shame you have to miss it."

Samus rolled her eyes, "Yeah, okay. That's why you want me down there." She looked the bottle over. "And how'd you know I love whiskey?"

Pit smiled shyly, "I take a lot of naps while flying over the halls. I like to watch what's going on below to help me fall asleep. I see you sneaking this quite often."

Samus reddened a little and Pit was astonished. Was the bounty hunter really showing some emotion? Was she actually embarrassed?

"Um," Samus straightened up and the flush of red left her cheeks. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Pit shrugged, "Well, I'm new. And I believe everyone should be given a chance. Otherwise, how would I fit in and make friends? You should be given a chance too, as a person, since everyone just saw you as a suit before."

Samus fought the urge to smile. That was really sweet. "How do I know you're not just after me like all the other guys?"

Pit shrugged again, this time with a huge, friendly smile. "You don't know. You have to trust me."

Samus nodded silently. Then she shut the door. Pit stood outside, defeated. Just as he was turning to go back down the stairs, the door swung open again. Samus had quickly changed to something more decent and held up a shot glass, "Would you like a shot before we go?"

"I'm an angel, remember? I don't drink," Pit could barely contain himself as Samus joined him to the party.

* * *

Back down at the party, Marth and Ike were chatting on a couch while everyone else was having fun. "How's it going with Peach?" Marth asked.

"We haven't talked since the pool party really," Ike looked over into a corner, where Peach was making out with her boyfriend. "She's so busy with him."

"See?"

"Shut up. It'll happen." Ike took a shot and grimaced at the chaser Marth offered him. He pushed Marth's hand away and poured himself another shot. He eyed Zelda, "She's white girl wasted."

"Dear God…" Marth's brows furrowed in worry as he looked over at the princess draped all over Roy. "She's still on her first beer, isn't she?"

"She's never drank before."

"Well that explains a lot. Let's go get her before Link sees." Marth approached Zelda.

"Marth!" Zelda slurred and wrapped her arms around him. "So good to see you! Are you gay? I've always thought you were gay."

"Um, no, Princess," Marth took away her drink. "Listen, Zelda, this is your first time drinking. You should slow down. Just this little amount is getting you trashed."

"I'm fine," Zelda hiccupped. "I'm really fine." She turned towards Roy and put her hands on his chest. "Aren't I fine?"

Roy laughed, "Lighten up, Marth! I think she's funny." He put an arm around her waist. "And I think she's ready to go upstairs."

"I call forth a game of Kings!" Ike slapped a deck of cards down on a coffee table and used his most majestic voice.

"Great timing," Marth eyed Roy, mentally warning him not to do anything stupid to this poor drunk girl. Roy shrugged and led Zelda to the table where they sat on the floor. Zelda was practically lying down on top of Roy.

"We have to play," Peach pulled on Bowser's hand and they joined as well. Link and his Hylian friends sat down too.

"What's Kings?" Pit flew by and asked.

"Just sit down, buddy," Ike patted the floor next to him. "Bring Jack Daniels too." He motioned to Samus.

"Samus!" Pit waved her over.

"Are you sure you guys want me to play?" Samus hesitantly approached the group.

"Sit!" Link laughed.

Samus smiled a little, "Sorry I was such a bitch to you guys."

"You'll make it up to us somehow," Ike spread the cards on the center of the table and slammed a bottle of Smirnoff in the middle. "Everyone grab a card!"

"Me first!" Peach giddily flipped her card over. "2!"

"What does that mean?" Pit whispered to Ike.

"She gets to pick someone to take a shot."

"I pick…" Peach looked around the group. "Samus," she smirked at the warrior mischievously.

"I see how it is," Samus took a shot of the Smirnoff and made a face of disgust. "Why is this so sweet?"

"It's marshmallow!" Peach giggled.

"That's my girl," Bowser hugged her tight and kissed her. "My turn now…"

The game went on for a few rounds. Everyone was starting to get a bit tipsy. It was only a matter of time before-

"10!" Samus lifted up the dreaded card. "Never have I ever, bitches!"

Everyone groaned.

"Never have I ever given a blowjob, because I'm not going to stoop myself down to that." Samus eyed Peach haughtily.

"Only me?" Peach drank. "You guys make me look like a common whore!"

"Maybe because you are," Samus muttered.

"Excuse me?" Peach stood up.

"Peachie," Bowser put a claw on her to calm her. "Let's talk about something more important," he grinned. "Like why Marth didn't drink."

"I'm not gay!" Marth's face turned red and he lifted his cup. "Never have I ever fantasized about a guy!"

All the girls drank, including Zelda and the Hylians. Roy snickered and looked at his friend, "You're not supposed to lie, you know."

"Fuck off," Marth punched his shoulder. "Your turn."

"Never have I ever…" he turned to Zelda and smiled, "seen someone so beautiful."

Zelda blushed and giggled, "Well I've seen myself in the mirror," she drank.

"Are we supposed to drink if we've seen Zelda?" Link asked, scowling a little.

"That one sucked," Ike rolled his eyes. "Your turn, Princess."

"Never have I ever…drank!" She took a large gulp of the vodka. "Oh, wait, well, not tonight!" Zelda was beside herself. Pit silently drank his water.

"Alright, that's enough," Link reached over and took the bottle from Zelda. "You can't handle this."

"But Link…" she pouted. "I'm having fun."

"This isn't you," a look of concern came over Link's face. "You've never drank before. Why are you doing this now?"

"It's none of your business," Zelda rolled her eyes.

Pit cleared his throat, "Okay, why don't we move on guys? This is getting a little tense."

"I'll go," The village girl that Link was talking to all night, Marin, sneakily flipped her card. "I've got a Jack," she waved it at the table. Everyone gasped. "My question…is for Princess Zelda."

"What do you want?" Peach glared at Marin, knowing she was up to no good.

But Zelda didn't seem to mind there was trouble brewing. She was stealing shots from Roy and giggling profusely.

"Princess," Marin caught her eye. "Who do you have a crush on?"

"Duh," Zelda hiccupped and giggled once more. "Everyone knows this!"

"Zelda!" Peach stood up. "Don't say anything!"

"It's me, right?" Roy was confused.

"No, you're just HOT! And charming," Zelda played with his hair. "I have a hUUuUUUUUUuUge crush," Zelda drew out the U in "huge" for as long as she could, "on Link!"

Everyone turned to the Hero of Time, who turned beet red. "Me? You…like me?" He stuttered, and began to sweat. "What?"

"Everyone knows," Zelda put her finger on Roy's lips. "Sorry Roy. I know you wanna get in my pants." Roy nodded.

Link's friend snickered and he looked at Marin, "You knew?"

"As she said- everyone knows," Marin shrugged.

"So…you did this on purpose, in front of me, for what? Just to humiliate her?" Link was angry. "She's your princess. Show some respect."

"Whatever," Marin stood up. "I'm not even having fun. Have fun sorting this out," she left.

"I think we should all wrap this up," Ike gathered the cards.

"No! I'm having the time of my life!" Zelda tried to grab the cards away, seemingly forgetting her confession.

"Princess Peach, can you take care of your sloppy friend?" Ike sighed.

Peach quickly ran to Zelda and held her up. "You need to control yourself."

"I don't feel so good, Peach," Zelda's bubbly spirit suddenly left her and she was holding on to her stomach.

"Bathroom. Now," Peach led her to the nearest toilet to puke. "Don't wait up, Bowser!" She shouted back at her boyfriend.

"There goes my lay," Roy grumbled to his swordsmen friends. "I think I'll head home. But I like it here. I like that chick. I'll definitely be back more."

"Sorry about that," Marth apologized. "But yeah, definitely come by more."

Everyone else started cleaning up and started to clear up and go upstairs. Everyone except Link. The Hero of Time had not moved from his spot on the floor. He held his head in his hands and just breathed heavily in frustration. His hair was disheveled from all the times he pushed it back. He didn't know what to think or do. Before long he went to his room for a restless sleep.


	6. Hangovers

**AN: A short chapter tonight. Just the after effects of the party.**

"Wake up," Peach shook her best friend in bed the next day.

"No," Zelda mumbled and covered her face with a pillow.

"It's 2 PM."

"I'm up! I'm up!" Zelda quickly sat up, then held her head and fell back down onto her fluffy bed. "Why does everything hurt?" She moaned.

"You're super hung over," Peach smiled in worry and handed her a glass of water and a pill. "Take this."

Zelda did as she was told and got back up, "Who let me drink?"

"Everyone, though we shouldn't have," Peach shook her head in pity. "I could go on about that, but your alcohol virginity was taken anyways. So, what do you remember from last night, you sloppy girl?"

"Sloppy?" Zelda shut her eyes tight as the memories came back over her. A cute redhead…beer pong…a card game… Samus was actually at the party…puking…and oh, God. Her eyes snapped open. "Peach, don't tell me I-"

"You did," Peach grimaced. "Everyone heard, and Link still hasn't said anything."

"Oh, God," Zelda covered her face. "How could you let me do this? Why am I so stupid? I can't even look at him now. Our friendship is ruined."

"Hey, I tried to stop you!" Peach was about to go off, but noticed how sad her friend was. She sat next to her and ran her gloved fingers through Zelda's hair. "Come on, Z. At least he knows now. You weren't ever going to make a real move."

"I know," Zelda sighed. "You're right, I guess. I'm just scared what he thinks."

"We all are," Peach stood up. "But no use moping, right? Why don't you get dressed and come downstairs. Pretend you don't remember."

"It's going to be so awkward," Zelda mused. Peach hung around a bit for Zelda to get changed into something cute and comfortable.

* * *

"Oh, man! It's Zelda!" Marth shouted as the princess entered the kitchen.

"I've got a huuuuuge crush…" Ike mocked, drawing out the U as well and pretending to teeter over like a sloppy drunk girl.

"Shut up, guys. It was my first time drinking." Zelda blushed in extreme embarrassment and buried her head in the fridge, looking for the greasiest, heaviest food available to cure her headache.

Ike spied the princess rummaging through the fridge. "Looking for hangover food?" He smiled as she nodded. "We made a fuck-ton today. We all just woke up too. There's some on the dining table."

"You're my savior," Zelda hugged him. She ventured over to the table and instantly stopped in her tracks. Link was sitting right there.

"Hey," Link said quietly. His normally perked-up elven ears fell a little limp.

"Hi," Zelda quickly filled a plate with food. She looked for something to drink, but saw nothing. She had no choice but to communicate with Link again. "What's that?" She pointed to the mushy red fluid in his glass that was adorned with a stick of celery.

"A bloody Mary," Link pulled his drink close to him. "No more drinking for you, Princess."

"Oh," Zelda reddened. "I'm sorry. I thought it was tomato juice. I had no idea."

Link just sighed and kept eating. He couldn't look up at her anymore. And Zelda couldn't look at him either. She grabbed her plate and went to the kitchen island to sit and eat alone.

"This is bad," Marth whispered to Ike. They were both watching the whole exchange.

"They should talk," Ike suggested. "Or not. This is more entertaining. I like awkward situations."

"Me too," Marth chuckled. "Let's see how long this goes on."

"We should invite Roy back too. Spice things up."

"You're evil, you know that?" Marth fist-bumped his mercenary and pulled out his phone to do just that.

Right then, Samus came downstairs looking for food as well. She rubbed her tired eyes and yawned, brightening up only at the spread of breakfast. "Hey, assholes," she acknowledged her comrades.

"Wow, look who's up bright and early," Ike joked. "And in such a good mood!"

"You're lucky I'm even talking to you guys," she grabbed the platter of eggs and ate straight from it.

"I've noticed you're not wearing your power suit much lately." Ike raised an eyebrow and looked her up and down.

"Yeah? So?" Samus pointed her gun at them. "Doesn't mean I'm open to your advances."

Ike groaned, frustrated, and looked at Marth, "I need to get laid so, so bad."

Samus snorted and decided to talk with Link instead, "You seem quiet."

Link half-smiled at her, "Just thinking."

"About the Zelda thing, huh?" She gave a curt smile as Link shrugged. "Thought so. To be honest, I thought you two were already dating this whole time. Who was that other elf chick?"

Link was a bit taken aback by this sudden discussion of his personal life, especially with Samus, a person he had never talked to until just now. "She's a friend from back home."

"You sleep with her?"

"Oh, no," Link quickly shook his head.

"What's her beef with Z?"

"I don't know. I don't get involved."

"Well you should know how to get close to your ladies, _hero_," she sneered. "But that's all the advice I'm going to give. Watching the drama is much more entertaining to me."

"I'm getting a bit annoyed with everyone inputting their opinions." Link stood up. "From now on, no one talks to me about my personal life," he said loudly enough for everyone in the vicinity to hear. Then he stomped upstairs to his room and slammed the door shut.

"What a fucking prick," Samus laughed.

"Such language for a lady!" Pit flew in with a soft smile.

"I'm no lady," Samus scoffed.

"Yes you are," Pit sat across from her. "How was your sleep?"

"Deep. Like a rock. At least I'm not hungover. Did you just wake up too?"

"I've been up since 8. I slept in a little," Pit frowned at himself.

"You're unbelievable. I bet your mommy's proud."

"I hope she is!" Pit laughed.

Samus sat there in silence, chuckling a little at her own joke. After a few minutes, she decided to confess something. "Hey, Pit? That's your name, right?"

"Yes."

"Um, thanks. Thanks for bringing me downstairs last night. I had a lot of fun. I guess you were right about giving everyone a chance. And I hate admitting someone else was right."

"No need to thank me, Miss! I would have done the same for anybody else."

"Oh," Samus quickly looked back down. That hurt her. She didn't know why it did.

**AN: HA. Gonna cut it off right there. IM A TEASE. I DONT EVEN CARE. Anyways, as you can tell, Samus is letting her guard down a little, aint she? **

**The next chapter is literally 100000% smut. It's actually disgusting. I love it. I'm scared to post it. I will in a few hours when I'm feeling daring. **


	7. Unfaithful

**AN: Let's get down to business. This chapter is literally just sexytimes. I'm just closing my eyes and hitting publish because I'm uncomfortable. This is for u horny hos**

Back upstairs, Peach was in Bowser's room and fooling around with him in bed. She had gotten breakfast after Samus left, since she still couldn't be in the same room as that bitch, and was now completely satisfied and ready for her boyfriend.

"Fuck, Princess, I really have to go," Bowser pushed her lithe body off him.

"No, stay! You don't have to go anywhere!" She crawled back on top of him and kissed him more. "Stay…"

He growled and tried restraining himself from returning her touch, but couldn't resist. Once his phone started to vibrate non-stop, he had to get up. "I'm so sorry. I really have to go now."

"Why?" She reached her hand down to his crotch and tried to excite him. "I just want a quick taste." She licked her lips.

"Goddamn," he squinted his eyes shut. "No!" He pulled himself out of bed with all his will-power. "We can do this tonight, okay?"

"Where are you even going?" She frowned and tightened her thin, almost translucent silk robe around her. "What's more important than me?"

"I've got some shit to do," he gathered some papers along with his phone from a bag.

"Let me guess," she crossed her arms. "Some stupid evil plans to take over the world with your little friends?"

Bowser sighed, "They're not stupid. And my friends have some great ideas. This could really work."

"I fucking knew it," she threw her hands up. "Why do I even bother?"

"Peachie…"

"Don't. Just don't. I'm not in the mood for this. I'm sick and tired of you always leaving me alone to go hang out with your friends. You even do this back in the Mushroom Kingdom. Who's more important to you?"

"You are. You're the most important-"

"Sure doesn't seem like it."

Bowser let out a low roar and smoke began escaping his nostrils. He clenched his fists together, "Fine. Think that way. You don't know anything. You're lucky you're pretty." He headed for the door.

"What did you say?" Peach was furious.

"You heard me," Bowser left and slammed the door shut behind him. He shut it so hard that bits of the ceiling fell down on to the floor.

Peach was so mad. Her rage was boiling over. She needed to do something, anything, to get back at Bowser for leaving her alone. Then, she had the perfect idea. She headed for her room.

Minutes later, she heard a knock on the door. "Come in," she trilled.

"Princess?" Ike peeked his head in. "What's going on?"

"Why don't you have a look?" Peach sashayed over to him seductively. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she slowly let it out, her wavy blonde locks brushing onto her shoulders. She pouted her full pink lips at him and her bright blue eyes twinkled through her long black eyelashes.

But Ike didn't notice any of that. His gaze immediately went to her body, where every swing of her hips allowed just the right amount of skin to appear under the silk of her robe. She was completely naked under it and Ike could see every contour of her thin but curvy body.

"You like what you see?" She finally reached him and cocked her head.

"Yeah," he whispered, trying everything he could not to grab her and take her right there.

"Go ahead, have a touch." She teased in a low voice.

He sucked in his breath and put his hands on her hips, straightening her out so he could have a better look. His hands hesitantly moved to her cheeks, where he slowly grazed his thumbs over her perfect doll-face. "You sure about this?"

"Lock the door."

Ike did just that. He then put his hands on her either side of her waist and slowly moved down to her hips again. He reached behind her and grabbed hold of her taut ass, as heart-shaped as her lips. He ran them over her back until he came to her shoulders, where he brought his hands to the front of her and to her chest.

Peach's lips separated a little as she let out a small whimper once he took hold of her perky breasts. He gained confidence from her pleasure and softly squeezed them through the cloth. She bit her lip to keep from moaning again and he grinned at the resulting raised nipples. He tweaked them with the fingers of one of his hands and let his other hand go up to her face again. Ever so slowly, he leaned in towards her for a deep kiss. Their lips met and she completely fell under his spell. She let go of all restraint and wrapped her arms around his neck, her mouth opening willingly for him to explore her. He put both his hands on her face and slid his tongue in.

After a while, he wanted to go back to touching her. He kept kissing her, coming up for air every so often, and began playing with her breasts again. He felt the supple flesh easily and made sure she kept aroused by pinching her nipple. He pulled his tongue away from hers for a second in order to have his hot mouth envelop her nipples. Even through her robe, she was feeling an immense pleasure.

He went up for more kisses, but his hand continued to explore her body. He reached the bottom of her robe and ever-so-slowly lifted the silk. She arched her body towards him, begging him to touch her more. Ike rubbed her thighs and approached the heated triangle of skin between her legs. He rubbed the outside a bit more before slowly plunging a long finger deep inside her.

She gasped and grabbed onto his shoulders to steady herself. Ike grinned and kissed her again to keep her distracted. Peach kissed back with more fervor than before and Ike continued to finger her gently, his thumb resting on her clit. He was surprised at how wet she was and began feeling seriously hot himself.

Once he noticed her legs were shaking, he gave her one last kiss then rested his forehead on hers. "Why don't we go lie down?"

"Please," she took his hand and led him to her bed. She took no time in lying on her back and spreading her legs. "Taste me."

He straddled her and smiled. He was in complete control. Ike bent down for a kiss and with one swift motion, untied her robe. The silk fell away from her and her petite body was out in the open for him. He gazed at her perfect breasts again and kissed them, his lips creating a trail from her chest to her crotch. Once he reached the end, he spread her legs wider and started to lick her juices.

Peach writhed underneath him and clutched onto his blue hair in pleasure. She did not restrain herself from shouting his name and moaning with ecstasy. Just as she was about to climax, Ike sat up and wiped his mouth, grinning mercilessly at her. "What the fuck?" She angrily breathed.

"Colorful, aren't we Princess?" He leaned down for a kiss.

She pushed his face away, "Why did you stop?"

"I want to tease you a little," he ignored her struggles and kissed other parts of her face and neck anyways, "like how you tease me when you kiss your boyfriend in front of me." He instantly regretted saying that. He had hoped bringing up the fact that she had a ruthless evil overlord as a boyfriend would not make her feel guilty and want to stop.

"There goes your blowjob."

Ike scowled and sat up to start taking off his own clothes. "Come on, Toadstool."

"Next time," she helped him out with undressing. "You know, I've been thinking about this since I saw you all hot and wet in the pool."

"I've been thinking about this for a long time," Ike had gotten everything off and lay back down on her to kiss her more. But his mind was somewhere else. Did she really just say there would be a next time? Already?

She moaned into his kiss and smiled in delight once she felt his hard, ridiculously defined abs. What a body he had. She arched her hips towards his, hoping he'd get the message so she could see his abs do work.

He positioned himself over her again and rubbed another finger quickly down her to make sure she was still wet. "Do we need a condom?" He asked, cursing himself for waiting until now.

She shook her head, "Birth control."

He grinned and slowly pushed the tip of his penis into her, watching her bite her lip and make a fist in pleasure. Once he was sure he was in, he thrust as far as he could go in one swift motion.

Peach gasped and grabbed his back. She was in legitimate shock. He looked at her curiously as he slowly fucked her, waiting for an explanation. "I'm not used to this," she blushed. "Bowser's so…he's different."

Ike raised an eyebrow, "How so?"

"I'll tell you later," she lifted her legs higher. "Go harder."

And he did just that. He was going easy on her because she just looked so delicate and feminine, but he lowered himself and got to work. She was holding onto him for dear life and was practically giddy from pleasure. He couldn't stop touching her and was absolutely ecstatic about being inside her. He really had been waiting for this.

After she gave the green light to come inside her, Ike finally pulled out and lay on his back for a few minutes to catch his breath. He covered his face, still processing the fact that this had actually happened. "Thank you, Princess."

She giggled, a beautiful light sound that just filled Ike with happiness, "I've never heard that one before."

"I really had fun," he noticed she wasn't making any more advances towards him so he sat on the edge of the bed to get dressed again.

"Me too."

"So tell me, what brought this on?"

She sighed and tied her hair back up in a ponytail. "I'm just getting so frustrated with him. He keeps going off to do stupid things with his friends and leaving me alone. I look past the evil stuff already, but I want him to spend a bit more time with me. I don't mind guy time, really, I know you boys need it, but he will literally drop everything to go hang with his buddies."

Ike nodded thoughtfully. He loved guy time. He couldn't help but think what would happen if he started a relationship with Peach. Would she mind how often he hung with Marth?

"I just was so angry so I called you up. I really wanted to get back at him," she went behind him and kissed his shoulders. "Sorry if you thought this was anything more."

"No worries," Ike waved it off. He was secretly a bit hurt, but what guy didn't love no-strings-attached sex? "I think I like a friends with benefits thing if the sex is that good."

"It really was," she giggled again and kissed his lips. "I really, really love your dick," she whispered into his ear.

"Do you now?" he turned around excitedly and kissed her much harder. "What were you trying to say earlier?"

"Well, Bowser's always been…well…he's actually the only one I've ever slept with." She reddened.

"No way! I thought you would've banged Mario at least once!" Ike pulled her down onto the bed so he could lie down and talk to her.

"That's what everyone says. I'm really just not into him," she sighed and walked two thin fingers over his abs. "I don't know how to put this other than bluntly, but Bowser is…quite large." She decided to continue without looking at Ike's face for a reaction. "That's not to say you're not, but he's…I can't even…"

"I get it," Ike ended her pain of struggling how to say it. "He can't quite get balls deep exactly, can he?"

"No," she smiled, relieved. "We can't even do all of the positions I want to try."

"God, you're so kinky. I really could never have guessed. It's amazing."

"It's a secret, okay?"

Ike zipped his lips. "But how much did that first time suck?"

"Oh, it was painful, but wonderful at the same time. But that's not the point." She traced a circle on his chest. "You're so warm. And…I like the feeling of having you all the way in. I like the closeness. I don't really get that with him," her voice was very soft.

Ike smiled sweetly and went for another kiss. He locked lips with her for a while, just lost in thought. Once they separated, he looked deeply into her eyes and ran his rough fingers over her lips. There was a chance.

She intertwined her fingers with his, "You have such callused hands for a prince."

Ike's eyes widened. Oh shit. He forgot he told her that. "Well, I'm a swordsman too, remember?" Shit. Why did he have to keep up the lie? He could have just told her right then.

"Oh right," she exhaled and sat up, looking for her robe. "I think you should get going. He could be coming back soon."

"Of course," Ike pulled on his boots and hugged her for one last kiss. "This was really fun. We have to do it again sometime."

"Definitely," she patted his butt as he turned towards the door and slipped through the halls into his room.

Peach sighed again once she closed the door. She was exhausted, but very fulfilled. She collapsed onto her bed, giving up on looking for her robe. She pulled her duvet over her naked body and fell asleep within minutes. And then she dreamed.

**AN: AM I KILLING THE MOMENT. ARE YOU GUYS DONE FAPPING. okay that was awkward i'll be the first to say it. but we had to get peach and ike together at some point, right? **

**im neglecting the other pairings. it will come. the next chapter is a look into peach's dream. its a flashback. IF YOU LITERALLY DONT GIVE A SHIT ABOUT PEACHxBOWSER JUST SKIP IT. at the same time i post that chapter, i'll post the next one as well. the dream chapter HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE PLOT. i just really, really like PeachxBowser and i wanted to continue with their fluff. but i know some of you are reading for other people soooo thats why i'm gonna post two at the same time **

**does that make sense **

**ok **

**since i havent written the chapter past the dream yet, expect this at some point tomorrow night. idk actually if i'll even post tomorrow at all since im going out again, but lets hope i work on it before i fall asleep tonight **

**review yo, it gives me ideas. **


	8. Dream

**Note: Okay this chapter looks into Peach's dream, which is a flashback to when she and Bowser first hooked up. I only wrote this cuz I grew really attached to Peach, buT IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE PLOT. If you don't care about this pairing, just skip this chapter entirely. The next chapter gets back into the story more. **

Peach's dream brought her back to the first time where she and Bowser decided to consummate their relationship. Her first time ever. She was in his castle against her will, again, and was aimlessly walking around the halls completely bored.

"I told you to fucking kill him! That little rat is almost here. At least delay him for a bit so I can get my plans in order!" Bowser roared at his minions in the great hall of his castle.

"Yes, sir!" They scurried out the castle in fear.

Bowser grumbled something under his breath and began to pace. As soon as he got into a groove, he looked up to see the princess leaning over the railing and watching the whole exchange. "What are you doing out of your room? Get back in there! How did you even get out?"

"Your locks aren't very good," she rolled her eyes. "And your minions won't stop Mario. Why do you even bother?"

He groaned and kicked a statue of himself against the wall.

"Plus, I'm bored. Aren't you supposed to entertain your hostage? I've been here so many times and I don't even know why."

"So I can give that little Italian brat a reason to come here so I can kill him."

"When he comes here he just beats you up. This plan isn't foolproof, idiot."

"I'll figure it out eventually," he began to pace again. "Are you headed to the Smash Mansion again next year?"

"Of course. And I take it you are too."

"That's where I make my best plans. So when we're doing this all over again, I'll be sure to win." He beamed.

"I'm sure," Peach made her way down the stairs to where he was in the hall. "So what do you do for fun around here?"

"Fun?" He looked incredulous. "I'm always fucking working. My minions are impossible."

"Can you just leave me in my castle next time? Like can you just take over that? I'd like to stay home, in my own bed."

He shrugged, "That's actually not a bad idea. I do really like your castle. But what's wrong with your bed here?"

"It's just not comfortable."

He groaned, "Do you want to look for another room here? I've got plenty and it's not like there's anything to do right now."

Peach smiled and held out her elbow to link arms with him. "See? I like it when we get civilized. Stop keeping your guard up around me."

"I gotta do it in front of my subjects. They won't take me seriously if they see me being friendly with the hostage," he led her upstairs. As they looked for a new room for her, they really got to talking.

"No, I don't like this one," Peach barely glanced at a dark room in the west wing before closing the door.

"You don't like any of them!" Bowser grew angry.

"Calm down," Peach frowned. "I'm a princess. I only deserve the best."

"The best room in the castle is my own." Bowser put up a finger before she could say anything, "And I'm not giving that up."

"Can I just see it?"

"Fine," Bowser headed in that direction. "I thought your room was really nice. It's pink and all."

"Yeah, I do really like it. I just want a better bed."

"I can have my Goombas get you a nicer one."

"Would you?" Peach put a hand on her heart. "Why are you secretly the sweetest?" She giggled.

"I'm not!" He turned red.

"Are you blushing?"

"No!"

"How funny is it that I talk to you more than Mario?"

Bowser cackled, "That means my kidnapping is working!"

"Being forced to hang out with you was going to work eventually," she teased.

"Sorry if this is a personal question, Princess, but do you even like Mario?"

"Not really," she shook her head. "I feel bad that he has to keep saving me, but that's his job." They were holding hands as they were walking through the castle and Peach began to swing their arms back and forth playfully. "I know you like me."

"Well, obviously. Why else would I keep stealing you?"

"I thought you said because you wanted to give Mario incentive!"

"And because you're gorgeous."

"Aw, thank you," it was Peach's turn to blush. "You're not a bad guy, Bowser."

"Yeah I am."

"But you're really cool."

"No shit." Bowser unlocked a door at the end of a huge hallway. "This is my room."

Peach walked in slowly and took a deep breath. She trailed her fingers along the gold molding on the walls until she arrived at a floor-to-ceiling window with a perfect view of his kingdom's landscape. She grinned and turned back to Bowser, "This is my favorite room."

"I'm not giving it up," he barked. "Do you know how long it took me to find the right curtains for that huge-ass window?"

Peach beamed at him, "I love curtain shopping! One of my favorite past times!"

"I don't love it," Bowser sat in a large, plush armchair. "I despise it."

Peach crossed her dainty arms and tapped her heels on the marble floors, "So, you won't allow the princess to have this room?"

"Fuck no."

She looked around at all the chairs and couches, "Then can you at least share it? You can sleep on the couch."

"You're a spoiled brat."

"I don't care," Peach flopped down on the bed and sighed blissfully. "You're going to have to drag me out of here, kicking and screaming."

Bowser scoffed, a bit of smoke leaving his nose. "You think I won't do that? Listen Princess, how do you think you got here in the first place?"

Before she knew it, Peach was kicking and screaming as Bowser threw her over his shoulder and carried her to her room without breaking a sweat. He stood her on her feet and faced her with a smirk.

Peach was furious. She balled her tiny hands up into fists and began pounding on his chest as hard as she could, "You have no right to do that! How dare you touch me that way! I will have Mario kill you!"

Bowser's hands were on his hips and he cackled. Her punches were nothing to him. "How are you always in the Smash Tournament? Your hits feel like a feather. It's so cute."

Peach stopped her feeble attempt at a beating and huffed, blowing her curly blonde bangs out of her eyes. She toed the ground sheepishly and looked up at him, pleading, "Please, Bowser, can I have a nicer bed _now_? My poor back hurts so badly." She rubbed her back in faux pain and stuck out her bottom lip a bit more, allowing it to tremble a little.

Mid eye-roll, Bowser caught sight of her sad, begging face. Something in his evil, hardened heart melted a little once he saw her large, sparkling blue eyes threatening to spill with tears any second. He tried to look away, but she fell into his arms and hugged him, crying.

He awkwardly patted her shoulder, unsure what to do. He felt extremely uncomfortable. He just wanted to end it. "Fine," he muttered.

"Excuse me?" She instantly stopped crying and looked up at him.

"I said FINE," he snapped. "You can have it! You can have whatever you want: a pony, a car, another castle…I don't give a fuck! Just stop your goddamn crying! I can't take it."

"Yay!" Peach stepped back and clapped. "Thank you so much!" She looked as if she hadn't cried at all. Her face had returned to the normal doll-faced porcelain perfection. "Let me get my things," she quickly skittered about, packing up.

He shook his head and cursed himself, "I can't fucking believe you. You're more evil than I am."

Peach winked and giggled, covering her mouth with her hand, "I guess you'll never know."

"There's no other princess like you," he growled. "Let's get going now, and you better hope your stupid little plumber comes soon so I can get my personal space back."

"Aw, you secretly want me in your bed," she was holding her bag and stood on her tiptoes to kiss his snout.

"You little tease." He lifted her up again, bag and all, and carried her back to his room. Only this time, she rest comfortably in his arms.

Bowser dropped Peach on the bed and gazed longingly at his favorite pillows before turning to storm out. "Good night."

"Wait," Peach called, a bit quietly. She waited for him to look back at her. Peach slipped off her heels and absentmindedly played with a loose string on his comforter. "I thought we were sharing the room."

The constant mean expression on Bowser's face suddenly faded away, "What, now?"

"You heard me," she coyly looked up at him through her thick eyelashes, daring him to make a wrong move.

Bowser had no idea what to do or say at the moment. He stammered, pinching himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "Princess Peach?"

Peach said nothing and instead beckoned him closer with her finger. She gave a seductive smile and sat up on her knees at the edge of the bed. Bowser cautiously came close to her, really not knowing what to do next. Peach simply put her hands on his wrists and brought his arms to her waist. Then, everything came together.

Bowser pulled her close forcefully and nearly attacked her mouth for a kiss. Peach eagerly and hungrily accepted it, smiling happily into his lips. They kissed for a good long time, finally relieving their pent up frustrations. Soon, she was lying on her 'injured' back on his fluffy bed and he was sweetly snarling in her ear about how much he wanted her.

At that moment, Peach woke up. She was disoriented for a minute, confused as to where she was and why she was alone. Once she remembered that she was actually at the Smash Mansion in her own room, she became upset. Her dream was amazing. She completely forgot about how much she cared for the Koopa. Suddenly awash with guilt, Peach slipped out of her room and upstairs to her boyfriend's.

"Hey," she entered Bowser's room and snuck up to his bed. He was sleeping, but stirred a little at the sound of her voice. She cuddled in next to him, whispering, "I'm sorry."

"No, I am," he said quietly, pulling her close.

She let her fingertips dance over the spikes on his shell, "Do you remember the first time we slept together?"

"How could I forget," he was a little more awake now, but struggling to get back to sleep. "I still can't believe it happened."

"Me neither," she closed her eyes and settled, much more comfortable now. "But I'm so glad it did."


	9. Coffee

**AN: And back to your regularly scheduled programming. My bad on being slow on the updates. I was soooooo busy yesterday with shopping and all. This chapter is a little short because it's a bit of a two parter, but I had to break it up a little since the second part is really long. I'll post that tonight, I think? I might be going out again I don't know. Anyways here we go. It's a continuation of chapter 7 AKA the morning after teh secks**

The next morning, Marth trudged down the stairs reluctantly. He was only awake at such an early hour because he had a match scheduled, otherwise he'd still be dreaming of fairies and butterflies, as usual.

"What the fuck, Ike," Marth squinted almost enviously at his friend leaning against a kitchen counter and joyfully drinking a coffee. "Why are you so awake? It's 7 AM."

Ike shrugged and smiled cheerfully, "I don't know. But good morning to you too!"

Marth grabbed Ike's cup and took a large gulp of it, "This isn't even spiked. Are you feeling okay? You're fucking glowing. Are you pregnant?"

Ike chuckled and started making himself another coffee, "Marth, if anyone in this house was to get pregnant, it would be you."

"I literally fucking hate you."

"You love me," Ike gave his friend a large bear hug.

"Help me!" Marth tried pushing Ike off him, almost reaching for a sword to get the job done. "Get off me! Someone, help!"

The sound of stifled laughter came from the entrance to the kitchen and both swordsmen turned to look. The culprit was the early rising farmer boy, Link, who had been watching this whole exchange with amusement. "You like it, Marth," Link quipped.

"Enough, pony boy," Marth managed to get Ike away from him. "What's wrong with your friend here?"

Link rolled his eyes, "He finally got laid."

Marth whirled around to look at Ike, "No way? Is this true? With who? When? How does Link know before me?"

"He was singing Lonely Island in the shower so loudly last night. You didn't hear? How deep do you sleep?" Link raised an eyebrow. "I could hear it all the way from my room."

"I treasure my sleep," Marth painfully looked at the clock. "Was it with Peach?"

"Yup," Ike blushed a little. "It was so, so great."

"She broke up with that overgrown turtle?"

"Nah," Ike's cheery expression fell a bit and his voice dropped to a whisper. "She says we're just friends with benefits."

"Sucks for you," Marth was beginning to brighten now. "You know that means she won't date you."

"Whatever, I can hold out. The sex was that good." Ike was now thinking about putting that Baileys in his coffee. "Man, fuck you, Marth. Why do you enjoy making people feel bad about themselves?"

"You deserve it with all the gay jokes," Marth snapped. The brutal wake-up time was leaving him extra cranky. "Roy's coming over today," he announced.

"Roy? What for?" Link asked.

"You know," Marth carefully watched the Hylian's face. "He wants to see Zelda."

"Oh," Link remained stoic.

"Oh?" Ike was now staring at his friend. "That doesn't bother you?"

"Why should it bother me?" Link's eyes darted around the room. "And why are you guys getting so involved? I said I didn't want anyone to talk about it." He shoved his hands in his pockets and began walking away, "I guess both of you are girls."

"Dude," Ike started laughing the second Link left the room. "He's so pissed! I love it!"

"Excellent plan," Marth bumped his fist. "This is exactly the kind of shit that gets me through the early morning brawls."

"Speaking of brawling," Ike looked at the clock. "You're late."

* * *

Samus sat curled up in a beanbag chair in the game room with Pikachu on her lap. She scratched the little electric Pokemon's ears and cooed at it.

"I never thought I'd see the day," Wolf walked by and snickered.

"Shut up, asshole," Samus put a hand on her laser whip to show she was still the boss. "Everyone has their weakness."

"Oh yeah? What's mine, beautiful?" Wolf leered at her revealing zero-suit.

Samus kicked up her boot right into his groin, "Your balls."

"Ouch," Pit flew into the room and shuddered at Wolf who was in a fetal position on the floor, howling in pain. "Remind me not to mess with you." He gave Samus a friendly smile.

"You should know that by now," Samus pat the beanbag chair next to her so Pit could sit down. "Any matches today?"

"I already had mine, against Ness," Pit held out his arm for her to see a large purple mark. "I got nothing but a bruise."

"From what? His little fire thing isn't gonna cause that."

Pit turned a little pink and scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "It was at Mario's Circuit. I couldn't avoid this one car…"

Samus giggled, "It happened to me once too."

"Really?" Pit sat up excitedly.

"Pika!" Pikachu leapt out of Samus' arms and into Pit's.

Pit hugged the little mouse close to him. "Go back to your mommy. She's going to get mad."

"It's okay," Samus said. "He seems to like you, anyways."

"I like him too."

The pair sat in silence for a few moments as that conversation died down. Pit tickled Pikachu while Samus watched them, deep in thought. She valued this quiet time and couldn't help but notice how truly angelic Pit looked. It was adorable, really. His kindness shone through his sparkling blue eyes and added to that aura. It was the exact opposite of Samus.

"Hey, Samus?" Pit finally spoke up as Pikachu appeared to be falling asleep on him.

"What's up?" She broke out of her daze.

"Were you like…lonely before?"

"Lonely?

"When you would just wear your power suit, did you talk to anyone? Because it doesn't seem like it at all." Pit then shook his head. "Actually, never mind. This is personal."

"Wait, that's okay," Samus was eager to discuss herself. Especially with him. "No one ever asks me about me. I like this."

Pit just beamed in response.

"I guess I was. I never really wanted to talk to anyone, though. No one was interested and I didn't care to make anyone interested. I didn't want friends."

Pit nodded in understanding, "But you have friends now."

"Yes, especially you," she gazed at him. "You're honestly the nicest person here."

"Well, I don't know about that. I think everyone's got a nice side."

"Eh," Samus looked back away. "I really hope I'm not just some charity case to you."

"Oh, no, Samus. No way."

Before Pit could elaborate on what Samus meant to him, Roy, Ike, and Marth burst into the room. They headed for the TV and turned on the Xbox.

"Hey, Victoria's Secret," Ike kicked the beanbag chair Pit was in. "Let me take your spot."

Pikachu angrily ran towards Ike and gave him a little shock on the foot. Ike cursed him out.

"It looks like I found a chair," Roy smirked at Samus and directed his attention towards her chest.

"Fuckface," Samus got up and headed for the door. "See you later, Pit."

"Bye, S!" Pit waved at her.

Roy let out a low whistle and started to sing, "Hate to see her go, but I love to watch her leave!" Samus covered her ass as she walked and Pit flew by the ginger swordsman, smacking him upside the head with his bow. "What was that for?" Roy rubbed his head and turned back to his friends. "Where's the hot princess?"

"Talking about me?" Peach winked as she entered the game room and stood in front of the TV.

"No, but I am now," Roy grinned at her, then scowled as he struggled to see the screen. "Only you're not going to be very sexy anymore if you keep blocking my view."

Peach ignored him. "Hello, Ike," she lowered her gaze at him.

"Hey, Princess," he stood up and came close to her, reaching for her arms.

"Not in front of people," she whispered and put a finger on his lips. He backed off and sat back down, still looking at her all googly-eyed.

"Where's your hot friend?" Roy asked.

"Z? Oh, she's training at the gym."

"Where's the gym?" Roy got up and ran off, not even bothering to wait for an answer. After asking around a bit, he managed to find the huge complex dedicated to training of all sorts. There were, of course, cardio machines and weights for traditional working out along with special stations devoted to Brawlers that needed to hone their abilities in a specific way.

Roy found Zelda standing completely still and facing a mirror. Her eyes were closed and her hands were brought together. A small light emitted from the little space between her hands. She seemed to be concentrating very strongly on something. But that didn't stop Roy. He went right up behind her and gave her a large hug.

"Oh!" Zelda pulled away, a little annoyed. "Hi, Roy. I didn't know you were in town." She turned back to the mirror.

"Yeah, I came to see you!" He put an arm around her waist. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to balance all my energies," she opened one eye and glared at him.

"Like yoga?"

"No."

"Cool," he sat on a nearby leg machine and watched her focus again. "You got plans tonight?"

Zelda sighed and decided to give up. There was no point in continuing to train. "I don't think so. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie."

The princess cocked her head at him in wonder. He was so casual about asking her out. No one had done this before. Was this really all it took? She opened her mouth to give an answer, but suddenly became nervous. "I…I'll have to think about it."

"Okay, but I thought we had a lot of fun the other night at the party." Roy shrugged, turning to go.

"Wait!" She held out her hand. "I'll go," she half-smiled.

"You don't seem very excited about it."

"I've just…I've never been asked out before," she said, embarrassed.

"I find that hard to believe," Roy took her hand. "Come on, you don't remember the other night? You know I'll make it worth your while."

Zelda was charmed. She giggled and let him lead her out the gym door. They headed back to the game room where the rest of their friends were sitting in a circle around a collection of chips and cards.

"Are you guys playing poker? Without me?" Roy quickly sat down. "Deal me in!"

"Oh, man, Zelda's here. You know what that means," Ike smiled slyly at Marth.

"Strip poker!" Marth shouted.

**AN: Ah, the game of games. Next chapter will be Texas Hold 'Em, half-naked Super Smash Bros-style. Thanks for reading~ Please review so I know what to include**

**I'm sorry to people that like Roy. I like him too, but ugh the jerkiness just hAPPENED**


	10. Poker

**AN: ****This chapter is just a detailed look into the poker game. I play poker often, but I'm not going to get too technical because I know many people dont haha**

**I have to respond to the reviewers just to make things clear. Thank you for all the encouragement from sippurp123, she is my fave reviewer. And yes I'm dumb as shit and spelled Ganondorf wrong goD THAT IS WEIRD TO TYPE. the guest and tidurna, I KNOW. MY SEX SCENES SUCK SO FAR. IM JUST NOT USED TO WRITING THEM. I really feel awkward doing sex scenes AND I HATE THE WORDS "PENIS" AND "VAGINA" i refer to my own vag as a vag and that's just gonna kill the mood lbr. yes, there will be an intensely detailed sexual act for each pairing. yes, this means the angel will bang.**

**ZELDA AND LINK WILL HAPPEN. I LIKE TO MAKE THINGS DIFFICULT FOR THE CHARACTERS.**

**also yeah, i should incorporate more characters, but i once wrote a fic that surrounded 8 couples and it was just too hard to keep up with**

**off we go**

* * *

"Strip poker!" Marth shouted. "Someone text Samus to come. Tell her we're sword-fighting or some shit and we want her to come watch us kill each other."

"You guys…I don't really wanna do this," Zelda self-consciously covered her chest.

"Relax," Peach stated coolly. "They've seen you in a bikini."

"Alright," Zelda uncrossed her arms and dropped her shoulders a little. "You're the worst influence, you know that?"

Peach giggled in her childlike way and eyed Ike, "I know."

Soon, the room started filling with people that wanted to play. Word always traveled quickly in the mansion. Samus had come back and was ridiculously angry at first about being lied to, but was coaxed in by Peach as well. Pit had come, to everyone's surprise. Even those like Snake, Fox, Falco, and the Mario brothers came as well. It was a pretty full room of eager characters.

The game started innocently at first. People would just take off accessories or gloves. No one was really brave enough to take off a real article of clothing yet.

That is, until Captain Falcon walked in and shouted in his most sassy gay voice, "TEQUILAAAAAA!" It was time for everybody to loosen up.

"You guys are so lame," Samus rolled her eyes as Falco won another hand and people started taking off their socks. "Let's get this game going." She clinked whiskey glasses with Snake and threw off her shirt, causing the entire room to erupt in hoots and hollers. Boys were letting out low whistles. Samus just sat there confidently in her plain blue bra.

Peach wiped a fake tear from her eye and held a hand to her heart, "They grow up so fast."

"They're just boobs. Everyone knows what they look like," Samus looked around at the others. "Come on, ladies. You all lost too. Don't leave me hanging here."

"That's okay," Zelda shook her head and blushed. She had learned from her mistakes this time and wasn't drinking, so she wasn't feeling loose. Peach, however, had thrown off her top and was treated to more catcalls as well.

"What would Bowser say if he was here, hm?" Ike leaned over to Peach and whispered in her ear.

"We don't have to think about that right now," she pinched the hem of his shirt. "Take this off."

Ike and pretty much everyone else in the room took off their shirts as well. There was laughter and drinks were being passed around again. The game was really getting going for everyone and people started to want to get naked.

"Close your eyes, angel boy." Marth put his hand over Pit's face. "They might not let you back into your cloud home."

"You're one to talk," Pit knocked away his hand and snickered. "I saw how you were checking out Luigi when he took off his overalls."

"Whatever," Marth took a shot. "Are you done with staring a hole into Samus' chest yet?"

Pit gasped and looked down at his cards instantly, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Hey man, you're not alone." Marth handed him a shot and Pit politely refused.

But Marth was right. Pit had been sneaking peeks at Samus ever since she initially stripped. Everyone had seen her in the zero-suit, so they knew she was blessed in all aspects of her body. But Pit had never looked at her, or any girl, in such a way before.

More hands were dealt and people were playing more and more dangerously. Zelda was finally convinced to take off her shirt, and though she was wearing a thin camisole over her bra, she still felt too naked. But Roy was sure to hold her close so she wouldn't feel glowered at.

"Pants off, ladies! And gentlemen," Snake slammed his king-high straight onto the floor and smirked. "Now we'll see which of the men are a little too excited about the stripping."

"Are you gonna be the one checking?" Ike dropped his pants. "You never seemed like that type of guy, Snake."

"Asshole," Snake muttered, not even bothering to collect his earnings from the pot.

Samus leaned back and observed the raunchiness around her proudly. She motioned to Peach, "Look at how you're taking off your skirt! Are you about to twerk for us, Princess?"

"Please," Peach shimmied out of her tight skirt, making sure to shake her butt a little more for show. "You can't handle me twerking."

"You twerk?" Ike's eyes widened. "You have to show me."

"Only if Zelda joins me," Peach gave her friend a sinister grin.

"Oh, no," Zelda shook her head rapidly. She had been red ever since Snake won the round. "I can't."

Roy put his arm around her and lowered his voice, "You not wearing any panties or something, sweetie?"

"No, I am," she shrugged his arm off. "I'm just…I didn't wear the best underwear today."

"Hey, no one will care. You'll look hot no matter what," he kissed her cheek.

With that little motivation, Zelda stood up and started to take off her pants. She remained red in the face until the group urged her on by chanting her name.

"Thong, tha-thong, thong, thong!" Peach sang loudly once Zelda's pants hit the floor. "Shake it, girl!"

The cheers from her friends gave Zelda that boost of self-esteem she needed and she started to tease everyone with a funny little dance. She wasn't feeling insecure about her secret sexy side anymore and even laughed along with her fellow Brawlers.

"Wait, wait," Zelda giggled. "Maybe I can twerk a little!"

"Oh my God, Samus," Peach pulled the bounty hunter up. "Let's get on the wall."

"Where's my popcorn?" Fox turned to Falco. "This is the best thing I've ever seen during my stay here."

Right then, the door to the game room opened and none other than Link walked in. "Hey, are you guys having a party without me? You know I love poker!"

"Join in, dude!" Roy waved the tequila bottle. "The girls are getting ready to show off their asses for us."

"What?" Link excitedly looked at the two tipsy girls and Zelda giggling amongst themselves, but his excitement quickly turned into a frown. "Ugh, Princess, what are you even doing?"

Zelda shot him a death glare, "Are you talking to me?"

"Um, yeah. What's up with you lately? You been drinking again?"

"I'm just having fun. What's it to you?"

"Hey guys, uh," Pit cleared his throat loudly. "Why don't we all sit down and return to the game?"

"Shut up, you chode," Link approached the girls while everyone else watched uncomfortably. "Z, just put your clothes back on and stop acting so crazy. You don't have to do this. I don't want people looking at you in a bad way."

"What are you talking about?" She approached him menacingly.

Link's eyes shifted once he noticed she was half-naked. He mumbled something but no one could hear it.

Zelda was ready to explode. Everything that she had been bottling up was threatening to burst out. Just this little bit of attitude from him was enough to set her off. "Your opinion doesn't even matter. We used to be so close and then one stupid party changed everything. I don't even care what you have to say anymore. You know whose opinion I care about? Just Roy's. Not yours. Roy." Zelda pointed at the redhead.

Roy grinned up at her. "Hey, Z, that's really-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Link clenched his fists. "Listen, Princess, I'm just trying to look out for you."

Peach finally decided to step in for her friend, "Well you're not doing a very good job of it. Just go away, Link. Don't talk to her anymore."

"What?" Link looked at both of the girls.

"Leave," Zelda crossed her arms.

Link looked into his former friend's eyes one more time and saw she was serious. He took a deep breath and dropped his head. Without another hesitation, he walked out of the room and slowly shut the door behind him.

"Hey, we should be getting to our movie," Roy said to Zelda. She smiled gently at him and put her clothes back on, following the mercenary out and effectively ending the game.

* * *

**Ah yes let's make life more and more difficult for ZeLink. That way, when they DO end up together, it will be epic. I KNOW THE WAITING IS KILLING YOU GUYS**

**You know how everyone started to say "yolo" ironically a year ago and then it became a part of everyday conversation? That's my life wtih twerking. Now everyone's doing it as parties even though it started off as a joke.**


	11. Training

**AN: ****To reviewers, thank you for all the support and love while I was gone. Glad to see people are getting into the story. You guys are all quite horny too and that's my favorite kind of people. Your wishes will be fulfilled ;)**

**Also did I apologize for spelling Ganondorf so terribly? I apologize now.**

**Let's get to it. This continues right after the last chapter. **

* * *

"Peach. Princess. Peach. PEACH. TURN AROUND."

"What? Oh, my God, Ike," Peach whipped around, annoyed, to look at the source of the incessant poking on her shoulder for the past two minutes.

Ike grinned and raised his eyebrows at her. Peach had been alone in the game room and playing Candy Crush on her phone for almost an hour after everyone had left. Of course, Ike could not pass up on the opportunity to sneak in, lock the door, whip out the dick, and poke his friend with it.

"Suck it, Toadstool. You owe me."

"Um, I don't know if I should," Peach shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "I was feeling guilty about last night."

Ike sat next to her on the beanbag chair and put an arm around her, "Princess, did you not have fun yesterday?"

"No, no! I had so much fun! I really liked it." She put her hand on his broad chest. "And I know I said there would be no feelings attached, but I still feel bad."

"I get it," he smiled understandingly.

"But this doesn't mean we should stop hanging out."

"No way in hell, Princess."

She seemed pleased and turned back to her phone, cuddling up to him as she got in her groove. He kept his arm around her shoulders, nuzzling her with his thumb, as a soft silence came over them. He was upset at how short their little agreement lasted, but there was nothing he could do but keep a respectful distance.

Peach groaned loudly and dropped her phone, "I ran outta lives."

"Want me to send you one?"

"Nah," Peach waved it off dramatically. Mid-wave, she knocked her hand into something. Her eyes lit up and she grinned at him. "Looks like you forgot to put something away."

"Fuck. It's not even up."

"You know I can help you with that."

"But you said that-"

"Shush," Peach put a finger on his lips. "I'm fickle." She put her head down and Ike's eyes rolled back in his head, making him forget all of his worries.

* * *

Samus had a lot on her mind. She was in the stadium training by herself in her power suit so she could cover her face. She needed this alone time and privacy to ruminate. As she darted back and forth, ending each of her turns with a little jump and roll in the air, she perused her thoughts, looking for answers to her troubles.

Samus was having major first world problems. She had never been close to so many people before, and out of the blue, she had all these friends. She was worried who to trust and if they even really liked her for her. Should she go back to her reclusive state in order to prevent getting hurt?

"Hey, Samus. What are you up to?" Pit of all people flew in and landed on the arena platform beside her.

"Watch out!" Samus pulled back her gun. "What are you doing here?" She took off her helmet and cocked her head.

"Just my routine flight around grounds," Pit smiled. "Actually, I lied. Pikachu told me you were here."

"Ugh, Pikachu," Samus changed to her zero-suit. "I'm really busy training and stuff."

Pit gave her a sly look, "Then why did you change?"

"Um," Samus was caught. She didn't want to admit it, but she wanted to look good in front of Pit all the time, and she knew she looked good in the tight blue spandex. "I've got to practice using my whip." She had to turn around to hide her red face after saying that.

Pit just laughed, "Whatever you say. Can I train with you?" He looked at her hopefully.

Samus just shrugged and sat on the floor to stretch out a little. The exhilarated angel pulled out his bow and got to work on his archery.

She watched him out of the corner of her eye for a while before deciding to speak up, "Do you want to fight me?"

"Hell yeah I do!" Pit separated his bow into swords in an instant.

"Bring it on, angel-face," Samus grinned deviously and faced him.

The two ran towards each other and started to attack. Samus collided into Pit with her full strength and felt a sharp prick digging into her side. By the time she caught sight of the swords, Pit had already pushed her back into the ground. She quickly jumped up and kicked him. He flew into the air and stayed there, flapping his wings and looking down at her haughtily.

"You're going easy on me, boy," Samus put her hands on her hips and looked up at him. "Get down here!"

"No thanks," Pit circled her.

Samus groaned and tried to grab him using her whip, but he dodged it effortlessly. "Come on, Pit! Don't be lame."

"I'll come down on one condition," his eyes twinkled. "Why are you here by yourself?"

Samus frowned, "None of your business."

"It's very much my business."

"Why?"

"Because you're my favorite person here and I care."

"Oh," Samus gasped. She stepped back and dropped her whip.

Pit dropped to the ground and picked it up for her. "I hope you don't take that in a bad way."

"No, no I won't. I…" Samus stammered. She took a deep breath to calm herself, "I like alone time. It helps me think."

"What do you have to think about?" He put his swords back together.

"Just things," she toed the ground. "I'm worried if I can trust you guys and if you all are really my friends." She cautiously looked up at him, realizing how stupid she sounded.

"You can trust me, Samus," Pit smiled sweetly. He took a step towards her, gathering some courage. "And we really, really like you. A lot."

Samus gulped as she felt her face get hot. She had no idea what was going on. Even Pit was shaking a little. She had to end this uncomfortable feeling. With a mischievous smirk, Samus grabbed Pit's bow with her whip and pulled it towards her, "Don't ever let your guard down!"

Pit laughed and snapped himself out of the moment. He pulled the bow away from her, "Let go, bounty hunter!"

Samus whined and tried to grab it back. She unleashed her whip and just barely missed his weapon, getting his wrist instead. She yanked him towards her anyway and was soon face-to-face with the warrior.

"Sorry about that," Samus blushed and loosened her grasp. "I guess I gotta work on my aim."

"Um, that's okay," Pit rubbed his arm. But he didn't move back. He stood there, just looking at her. Neither of them spoke. They barely breathed. They were so close that Pit could feel the heat from her body emanating off her. Their gazes lowered and lowered…

Samus cleared her throat and quickly turned around. "I've got to go. This was really fun."

"Ouch," Pit crinkled his nose as her ponytail hit his face. His heart was beating quickly.

"Can we do this again sometime? Please?" Samus asked.

"Definitely," Pit put his bow back in its holster. "But maybe we should pick a better place than out here."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I dunno," Pit shrugged. "Hey, do you wanna go get some ice cream?"

A soft smile came over Samus's face. "With bourbon?"

"Okay, sure," Pit ran a hand through his messy hair and the two were off.

* * *

Later that night, Roy and Zelda were returning from their date. They had watched an incredibly scary movie and Zelda was still a little jumpy. She was clutching onto Roy's arm tightly as they walked back to the mansion from the car.

"Damn, Z, you've got no backbone," Roy chuckled as he watched her scream at a rustling in the bushes, only to see that it was just Olimar and his Pikmin.

"I do too!" Zelda huffed. "How else would I be able to rule a nation successfully?"

Roy held his hands up in defense, "I'm just saying." They reached the door to the estate. "So, uh, did you have a good time tonight? I know I did."

Zelda gave him a weak smile, "It was fun, Roy." Although she wasn't one to lie, she hated hurting people's feelings as well. She did like Roy, since no one else had given her this kind of attention, but she didn't really like hanging out with him. He spent too much time talking about himself and trying to touch her.

"Great," he turned towards her and put his hands on her shoulders. "So… wanna invite me upstairs?"

"Excuse me?" Zelda tensed up, surprised at how forward he was being.

"Woah, relax Z," he lifted his hands. "I was just kidding."

"Oh," Zelda laughed nervously. "I'm really tired, that's all. And I know you have to go back home. I'll see you later, okay?" She eyed the door, dying to dive into her bed and sleep for the rest of her life.

"Wait," Roy grabbed her arm. "I'm staying for a couple days, remember?"

"Right," she tried tugging her arm away a little but he wasn't letting go. "I'll ask Ike to give you a room."

"What about your room?"

"Roy," Zelda shifted her eyes back and forth, looking for someone to distract him. Unfortunately, Olimar had disappeared. "I thought you said you were kidding."

He shrugged, "Maybe I wasn't." His dark blue eyes turned glassy.

"I'm sorry, Roy," she was tugging harder now. "I'm not like that."

Roy just stared at her.

"Please," Zelda whispered. "Let me go. This isn't the same guy from the party. You're scaring me."

"I came all the way from my world to see you and I'm not leaving without having some good old fashioned fun," Roy seethed.

"Back the fuck off!" The sound of a sword being unsheathed echoed through the air.

Roy flipped around, "What the…"

Link stepped out of the shadows and glared murderously at the mercenary. "You fucking heard me. Back the fuck away from the princess."

Roy sneered, "Or what? You're gonna stab me?"

"Do you doubt me?" Link lifted his sword. He was in full regalia, apparently just returning from brawling.

Roy dropped Zelda's arm. "Yo, man, I'm just playing. She knows it's all good."

"Princess," Link looked at her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded slowly, tears forming in her eyes. "Thank you," she mouthed silently.

"You're a fucking coward," Link raged with fire. "Go home and never come back, or I'll cut up that little face of yours and have Zelda chop off your dick and stuff it into your vagina."

"What do you even fucking know?" Roy shouted.

"Are you talking back to me?" Link grit his teeth.

Roy's eyes widened in fear and he slowly backed away. "I'm sorry, okay? It's cool. I'm sorry." He cautiously got into his car.

"I better not see you again!" Zelda shouted, her voice cracking.

Roy sped off, leaving behind only a trail of dust and tire marks on the driveway.

"Fucking prick," Link muttered. He put his sword away and took hold of Zelda's face. "You okay?" He took off his gloves and wiped her eyes.

"Yeah," she hugged him. "I'm so happy you came when you did."

"I shouldn't have ever let you go out with him," Link stroked her hair and sighed. "Come on, let's go upstairs. Tell me everything."

**AN: Woo finally getting into ZeLink stuff. THAT WAY YOU GUYS CAN FINALLY BE HAPPY. Anyways I had to rush this chapter. Hopefully I can get another one out by TOMOROWMAOAD OMG MY FRIENDS ARE HERE GOTTA GO **


	12. Movie

**WOW SORRY FOR THE SLOW UPDATE OMG let me explain what happened. Literally while typing the authors note for the last chapter, my friends all spontaneously showed up at my house. They took me out to a party and I didn't get home til late. Then I had to quickly pack and move out to my university. And I've just been settling and unpacking since then. So here I am FINALLY getting a chance to write. I'm so sorry. **

**Let's continue RIGHT where we were. It's a short chapter since I'm transitioning to a sort of big plot line**

* * *

The pair headed to Zelda's room slowly. Link kept his arm around her protectively while she sniffled, mirroring the many nights that Link had to do the same thing after an attempted Ganondorf takeover. He sat next to her on the bed and rubbed her back to help her calm down.

"You don't have to cry, Princess. It's okay now. He won't be bothering you anymore," Link was itching to go and wanted her to calm faster.

"It's not that," Zelda sat up and pushed his hand away. "Link…" she looked at him. "How did you know I was in trouble?"

He shrugged, "I always know. It's always like this."

She gave him a curt smile, "Like usual, huh?"

"Yeah."

"That's why I'm upset," she sighed and began unbraiding her hair. "I don't want this to change. What happened the other night-"

Link tensed, "We're not talking about that."

"No," she glared at him. "We have to talk about that. Link, I don't want us to stop being friends. So what? It's a little crush. We're not little kids. We can control ourselves. It's not weird."

"That's the thing," Link stood up. "It _is_ weird. I don't look at you that way."

"Do you really mean that?" Zelda faced him. "You've never liked me like that? After all these years?

"Well…" he shifted his weight from leg to leg. "Not anymore," he turned beet red. "I used to."

"What happened?"

"I thought you friend-zoned me."

"Oh, my God," Zelda burst out laughing. "Are you kidding me?"

Link was embarrassed, "Hey! That's not funny!"

"It's hilarious!" She disagreed. "I have been thinking the same thing all this time!"

Link had to smile at that, "This is ridiculous, isn't it?"

"We shouldn't be fighting or ignoring each other. Ever."

"For sure," he opened his arms for a hug. "Come here, Princess."

Zelda eagerly ran to him and dug her face into his strong chest. "Can we start over?"

"Start over?" he raised an eyebrow. "No way. I don't want to forget anything."

"But what about-"

Zelda was interrupted as her room door swung open. The two friends separated and peered at the intruder, Marth. "You guys," Marth waved, not phased at all by the scene in front of him. "We're watching a movie downstairs in the theater room. Wanna come?"

"I just got back from the movies." Zelda ached to get back to her alone time with Link. "And isn't it kind of late?"

"That's what's fun," Marth high-fived Link, who was walking towards him. "Don't be lame, Zelda."

"Fine," she rolled her eyes. "Is there pizza?"

"Not enough," Marth grumbled. "Crazy Hand had a go at it. We're making him order more."

They went downstairs and found the same friends from that afternoon chilling on theater chairs and getting pizza grease everywhere. Soda was the most prevalent drink, save for Samus's bourbon, since there were some kids present. A few boys were playing video games as they waited for others to arrive and settle.

"Oh, no, not this game," Link sat next to Ike and grabbed a controller. "Why are you playing this?"

Ike snickered. They were playing their own game, _Super Smash Bros. Brawl_. "Because look what happens when you pause." He paused and zoomed in to his character, zero-suit Samus. "I just play her so I can get a good look at her tits. I think I get luckier in the game than in real life."

"Wait, wait, check this out," Captain Falcon walked his character, Ike, closer to Samus. He put Ike close enough that their bodies were almost morphed together.

Ike then had Samus bend down. "Look! She's blowing me!" He joined the other guys in uproarious laughter.

"Asshole," Samus threw pizza crust at the back of Ike's head. "I don't do that shit."

"You're more of a prude than Zelda," Ike picked up the crust and ate it.

"Hey!" Zelda feigned hurt and found a seat near Peach.

Pit was sitting right next to Samus and indulging in a bowl of ice cream with her. "They've got to knock it off," he muttered. "Do you want some more?"

Samus shook her head, "You can have the rest." She watched as he excitedly devoured the whole bowl. She brought her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around her knees, all while looking at him happily.

Pit slowly stopped eating and cocked his head, "What?"

"Nothing," Samus blushed and smiled. "You should have gotten ice cream for yourself from the start."

He nervously shook his hair into his eyes, "I wanted to share with you."

"You're really the sweetest," Samus bit her lip the second she blurted that out. Just as she was about to take it back, Pit's face brightened considerably. Maybe this was the right thing for her.

The lighting in the room dimmed and people began to quiet down as the screen went black for the movie. Samus decided to go where no woman had gone before and inched a tiny bit closer to Pit, almost resting her head on his shoulder. Pit knew what she was doing. He became anxious, worried that he was going to make the wrong move, and held his breath. They both sat there unmoving.

Link jumped into his usual spot next to Zelda. He had his arm around her shoulders, as always, but something this time felt a little awkward. He pulled his arm away and kept it tight to his side instead. Zelda just sighed and grabbed a blanket, covering herself with it. As the movie went on, Link had wrapped the blanket around himself as well, and they were back in their comfort zone.

Peach was sitting with Bowser. She had first reluctantly agreed to cuddle, but was soon very overtly snuggling into him. A kiss scene came along in the movie and they quietly made out, much to the chagrin of Ike, who was sitting across the room and glaring at them. Ike wasn't even paying attention to the movie and chose to fume in envy.

The movie night wasn't turning out to be a good idea. The group of friends would barely laugh or react to anything. The kids that joined them were too uncomfortable to say anything. Even Pit and Samus stiffened in discomfort when a sex scene came on.

"Holy shit," Marth said as the movie finished. "You could cut the sexual tension in here with a knife."

Link shot him a glance, "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm saying, right Ike?" Marth nudged his friend.

"Shut the fuck up, man, I'm going to bed." Ike stood up.

"Hey, don't be a party pooper!" Marth laughed. "Why don't we all do something exciting again? It's not fun anymore and you're all acting weird."

"Fuck off. I'm not part of your group." Bowser said in disgust.

"Yes you are. You're friends with my friends." Peach wagged her finger at him. He just snarled in response.

"Let's go out or something. We haven't been out in a while." Marth stood in front of the screen. "Any ideas?"

"Clubbing?" Ike suggested. A dark, crowded floor would be a perfect place for him to get his hands on his princess.

"No, something adventurous," Marth pulled out his phone to look for ideas.

"I'm not going on any adventures," Link shook his head. "I do that way too much back home. I'm here to take a break."

"A break…how about vacation?" Pit suggested.

"This is why we keep you around!" Marth fist bumped Pit. "Let's go on vacation! Just for a weekend!"

"We have to go to the beach," Zelda smiled coyly. "I want to get a tan."

"You need one, honey," Peach said. "And I love that idea."

"Same here," Ike was quick to agree.

"I hate the water," Bowser growled.

"Well, you're coming whether you like it or not," Peach scolded.

"Bowser's so whipped," Link sniggered.

"Pussy game too strong," Captain Falcon chuckled to himself.

"Get out. You're not invited," Peach told him.

"So that settles it!" Marth clapped his hands. "I'll call my girlfriend and we'll go to the beach this weekend! I'll have Master Hand reserve us a hotel."

"No way," Samus spoke up. "A beach house. Oceanfront."

"Didn't know the bounty hunter was so fancy," Ike winked. "But that's a great plan. Let's do it."

**AN: Okay that's done. It was a brutal one, I know, but we gotta get into the beaCH SHIT AW YEAH. You WILL get a sex scene next chapter. I will try to write one for each part of the beach plot line I post. I dont know how many parts I will write, maybe one, maybe 5. Who knows. All teh secks. Which couple do you want me to focus on? **


	13. Beach

**We're picking right back up with the beach weekend and NO MORE HOLDING BACK. Most of you wanted more PitXSamus so that is what you'll get! I absolutely love them, they're so cute! ZeLink will be more next chapter for sure!**

**Thank you to all reviewers ilu. **

* * *

The beach weekend had arrived. The brawlers stepped out of their chauffeured SBBB-owned Escalades and squinted into the bright sun. The fragile-looking wooden beach house blocked their view of the ocean, but the group could smell the salty air.

"I'm going swimming right now!" Link dropped his bags on the ground and started for the sand.

"Wait," Zelda grabbed his hand. "Help me take these upstairs."

Link whined and gave her a do-I-have-to look. She simply rolled her eyes and he was off running, throwing his clothes onto the beach behind him.

"Don't worry, Princess," Pit picked up Link's bags. "I'll help you."

"Thank you so much," Zelda smiled. "I'll go get his clothes, I guess."

Pit shrugged and carried Link's bags and his own upstairs. Not bothering to find a room for Link, he simply left the Hylian's bags in the middle of the hall and went to find his own room.

"Hey, Pit," a small voice came from behind the angel as he was checking out a room.

Pit whipped around, "Oh, Samus! What's up?"

Samus cleared her throat, speaking up, "What, uh, room are you staying in?" She looked at him warily.

"I think I like this one, how about you?"

"I like it too," Samus nodded, twirling her ponytail. "And there's an empty room next to it."

"You gonna stay in there?" Pit slowly smiled.

"Yeah," Samus blushed. "So you can sneak over whenever you want."

Pit found himself blushing as well. He shyly scratched his head and forced himself to make eye contact with her, "Do you wanna go down to the beach together?"

"I'd love to!" She pursed her lips shut right after her little outburst. She didn't want to seem too eager.

"Then let's go!"

* * *

Back on the street, Ike was arguing with one of the drivers about keeping the car for the weekend. "We're responsible! Pit doesn't drink! He can drive! Come on! Why don't you let us keep a car?"

"Nintendo orders," the chauffer hissed coolly. "Don't want you brats scuffing the new paint job."

"I'll give your ass a new paint job," Ike scowled.

"Prince-y," Peach walked up behind Ike and wrapped her arms around his waist. "No need to fight." She rest her head on his back and felt him completely relax. "It's unbecoming."

He touched her hands and frowned again at the driver. "Okay, but I hope you burn in a fucking crash on the way home." The driver just laughed and went back to the car to leave with the others.

Ike turned his face to Peach and held both her hands, "Princess, why'd you step in? I had that one."

"Shh," she reached into the front of her shirt and dangled a set of keys in front of him.

"Oh, my God!" Ike grabbed the keys then hugged her tightly. "How did you get them?"

Peach simply giggled, "I have my ways." She slipped her free hand under his shirt and touched his bare stomach. "Do you want to find a room?"

Ike immediately felt himself stiffen a little. He had no control around her. "And christen it?"

"Of course," she kissed him.

"Damn," he followed her lead into the house. "I'm so glad Bowser didn't come."

* * *

On the beach, Marth lounged on a beach chair next to his girlfriend, Caeda, while sipping on some Corona. He was finally at ease, mostly since the gay jokes had slowed down since their arrival. In front of him on the sand, Zelda was lying on her back tanning and getting some reading done. Link, Pit, and Samus were splashing around in the ocean.

"I'm really glad you came," Marth clinked his bottle with Caeda's glass of sangria.

"Aw, thanks for inviting me. I haven't seen you in so long." She kissed him.

Zelda giggled.

"Shut up!" Marth angrily kicked sand at her. "Don't tell me you're in on the gay jokes too!"

"I'm not," Zelda sat up and started cleaning sand off her Kindle with a towel. "I wasn't laughing at you either, you pansy."

"Sorry," Marth was embarrassed. "I've just been on my guard for so long."

"Why do people think you're gay?" Caeda asked.

"I don't fucking know," Marth slouched in his seat.

As he began to tell Caeda everything his friends had been saying, Zelda looked off at the source of her giggling. Link was falling all over himself in the ocean and was being chased by Pit. They were laughing and having a seriously good time. Before Zelda could get up and join them, Link stumbled out of the water and jogged towards Zelda.

"How's it going on land?" Link dug into the cooler for a beer. "You guys gonna come into the water? It's so nice."

"I think we'll stay here for a while," Marth smiled at Caeda. "We've got a lot of catching up to do."

"Alright, faggot," Link nodded, causing Marth to howl in anger. "How's it going, Princess?"

Zelda waved a bottle of sunscreen at him, "Can you get my back?"

"What?" Link was confused. Zelda turned onto her stomach and untied her top, making Link's eyes open and his mouth drop. He knew she was trying to flirt and continue what they had started the other day, but he was shocked she was making the first move. After a moment's hesitation, he kneeled down next to her and started rubbing sunscreen into her back.

* * *

Pit and Samus were left alone in the water and they were very aware of it. And Pit really wanted to talk to her. The waves had slowed down and the two were just wading in the ocean, so he spoke up, "Samus?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you happy here now?"

"Of course I am," she smiled. "This is my third time here. You think I wouldn't keep coming back if I wasn't happy?"

"You know what I mean. Are you liking everyone?"

"Definitely," she nodded. "Especially you. You've just been…" Samus took a deep breath, "so good to me. I really cannot thank you enough. For the longest time I thought you were talking to me because of this," she motioned to her bikini. "But you've just been so real."

"Thanks," Pit grinned. "But you're really cool too." He hated himself for being as awkward as he was.

A big wave came by and Pit flew over it as usual. Samus dove under and came back to the surface slowly. She flipped her hair back and adjusted her top, opening her eyes to see Pit just staring at her. "Why do you look at me like that?" She said, concerned.

"Um," Pit dipped lower into the water. "You're so pretty." He went even lower to hide his stupid, loud mouth.

"Oh!" Samus furrowed her brows. "I didn't think you were-"

"Sometimes I can't help but notice," Pit said quietly. "Are you mad?"

She came closer to him, "No, because you're so cute."

Pit's heart thumped loudly. Was this it? There was no one around them. No possible interruptions. He smiled warmly at her, "I really like this. I think we should like…hang out together more."

"We do hang out a lot."

"But like…just you and me," Pit gulped, "alone."

Samus reddened deeply and avoided eye contact with him. This was really happening. "I think so too, Pit." She took his hand underwater. "I like you a lot."

Pit brightened, "Me too!"

Samus looked at him for a few seconds, and then before she knew it, she quickly leaned towards him and gave him a tiny peck on the lips. She pulled back, embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I've never done that before."

Pit stared at her dumbfoundedly, "You haven't?"

Samus shook her head, "No. You know I've just been hiding in my suit for all these years. Even back at home."

"Well, neither have I," Pit gave her another kiss, a deeper one this time, and she returned it hesitantly. They came closer and held each other as they locked lips, still scared to do anything more. He separated from her after a bit and brushed her wet bangs out of her eyes. He kissed her forehead and brought her in for a hug.

"I don't mean to ruin the moment," Samus sighed while she nuzzled into his chest, "but the waves are rising up again."

"Oh, right," Pit laughed nervously and let her go. "We should head back to the beach. I want some soda." He took her hand and they walked back to the shore together. "You know, I've been meaning to do that since I met you."

"Really?" Samus tightened her grip on his hand. "I wasn't your biggest fan when we first met, to be honest."

"I know," he straightened up. He had been feeling much more confident. "I could tell you were annoyed."

"At least I like you now," Samus playfully bumped her hip into his.

"Look at you!" Pit seemed surprised. "Are you _giggling_? And blushing? What kind of bounty hunter are you?"

"Oh, stop," Samus tried to hide her smile. "This has nothing to do with you."

"Sure," Pit threw his arm over her shoulder.

They returned to the group, scared to see that their four friends were staring at them. Marth looked proud while Zelda was covering the giddy look on her face. She was practically rocking back and forth in excitement. Link was sitting next to Zelda and grinning at Pit.

"What's up?" Pit dug in the cooler for a drink.

"You know what's up," Marth offered up his beer to the angel. "Don't think you can hide from us."

Pit passed on the Corona and popped the top of a Coke instead. "What are you talking about?" He looked at them innocently.

"Yeah, Marth," Samus sneered. "Why are you trying to get involved?" Whatever playful attitude she had around Pit had vanished and she returned to her usual distant self.

"Relax, red cheeks," Link nodded towards her face.

Zelda giggled, "We can see the ocean pretty well." She sighed and examined the young couple. "You two are so, so cute."

"Um, we're not…" Samus stepped away from Pit and shook her head. "I'm uh…gonna go upstairs to change. I'm tired from the trip." She didn't bother to wave and ran to her room.

"Damn," Pit frowned and flopped down onto the sand. "Thanks a lot, guys."

Link patted his back, "She'll come back. No one else got her to open up like you did."

"Yeah, now you gotta get her to open her legs," Marth chuckled. "Am I right?"

"Since when are you Ike?" Link asked his friend, amused.

"Since Ike has been too busy fucking with dangerous territory," Marth shuddered.

"I don't know guys," Pit drew circles aimlessly in the sand. "I don't care about that stuff."

Link was incredulous, "Bullshit. She's so hot. You can't pretend you haven't been thinking about that since you saw her suit-less."

"Hey," Zelda lightly pinched Link's arm.

"It's true," he shrugged at her, but sat closer to her anyways. He rested his hand very closely behind her, "But she's not the only one I think about like that."

Pit eyed them in confusion then stood up. "I'm gonna go talk to her. See if she's okay." He jogged upstairs, trying his best to avoid Peach and Ike's room. He could hear them all the way down the hall.

* * *

Peach and Ike had been all over each other since arriving in their room. Not even that, they had been making out and touching since entering the house. They had at first tried to hide their little arrangement, but they gave up caring anymore. The lust was too strong and Ike could not stop talking about her to his friends.

Ike was on top of her in bed, pushing his hands into her hair. He was fiercely kissing her and thrusting his hips against her clothed body, already ready for more.

"Ike," Peach moaned, moving her face away from his. "None of this, please. Just fuck me."

He looked at her for a second, hurt. He had feelings for her, obviously, and wanted to kiss her. He shook it off and took his kissing to the rest of her body, making sure to suck and bite every inch of available skin he could get his mouth on. She protested for a bit, but was spending too much time writhing underneath him to say anything else.

Ike eventually got his shit together and got into her. They had sex over and over until night fell. There was little talking or kissing, much to his dismay. He even tried to get her to cuddle in between sessions, but she spent that time texting her boyfriend instead.

"Come on," Ike tried turning her face to his for a kiss once they were actually done.

Peach gave him a quick kiss so he would shut up but quickly returned to her phone. "What the fuck, Ike," she scowled. "Why are you acting like the girl here?"

"I'm not," Ike whined and wrapped an arm around her. He dug his face in the little area between her breast and shoulder. "Why do you gotta text him?"

Peach exhaled in frustration and looked down at him, "Because he's my boyfriend and he cares about me."

"Do you care about him?"

"Of course I do!" Peach sat up and pushed him off her. "Seriously, what's wrong with you?" She explored his dark blue eyes. "Oh, my God…" she gasped.

"What…" Ike felt uncomfortable at how she examined him.

"You don't want to be friends with benefits, do you?" Peach pulled the sheets up over her chest.

"No way, I like this a lot. Don't you?"

"No," Peach shook her head. "You like this _too_ much." She covered her face and muttered into her hands, "This wasn't supposed to happen."

Ike sat there, speechless. He really fucked himself over and couldn't even think of anything to say. He felt strongly for her and now she knew it. And the last thing he wanted was to face Bowser should she tell him.

Finally, he decided to say something. "Did you honestly plan on staying emotionally detached through all this?"

"Yeah, actually," Peach was putting on her clothes. She saw the dejected mercenary lying in the bed staring sadly at the ceiling and couldn't help but feel bad. She gave him a hug and sighed. "Ike, I do like you. But this was a mistake. I have a boyfriend. This is really, really fun, but this isn't the first time I've felt guilty and you know it."

Ike rolled his eyes, "I'm not going to give up, you know."

Peach laughed in her beautiful, delicate way, "I know." She kissed his cheek, "But no more sex, okay? I'm sorry."

"I can wait," Ike stole a real kiss from her. "We'll be having it again soon enough."

"Okay," Peach waved her phone in his face, showing a text from Zelda. "Now let's go clubbing with the others."

* * *

**FUCKING RIGHT CLUBBING! How have I not done a clubbing chapter yet? Fuck me. Alright, let's get real here. THE UPDATES ARE GOING TO BE WEEKLY NOW. I'm only giving this deadline for myself and you because I can't guarantee almost daily updates anymore, obviously. Classes here are mad hard and they're just starting to pick up. **

**Just because my updates are "weekly" doesn't mean I'm not going to try to churn them out as fast as I used to. It's just so you guys know that I'm not giving up on this story! **

**We're gonna keep Marth's gf around for a bit. And we're gonna have a sex scene in every chapter. Good times. Next chapter will be more ZeLink woooooo just what you biddies want.**

**Thanks and keep reviewing! Love your lovely comments. They give me some great ideas! **


	14. Club

**Wow weekly updates are ON POINT. I love this so much better! Gives me a more flexible deadline. I worked so much on this chapter, and this is the longest out of all of them! I was going to break it up into two, but alas, I promised you all a sex scene every chapter from now on. **

**I need to respond to some reviewers excuse me. **

** ParasiTeGuesT: Yes. Marth and Caeda are married. But I have never played Fire Emblem and I honestly found her name through Wikipedia. Not about that proper storyline life.**

** Guest: THANK YOU FOR SAYING THIS IS BETTER THAN JERSEY SHORE THAT WAS MY FAVE SHOW I AM SO HAPPY RN **

**okay here goes. Also it is a prolonged and very awkward sex scene and it will torture you with the blue balls. enjoy. **

* * *

The boardwalk was alive with young adults hunting for a good time. Morals were loose and outfits were skanky. Biddies followed random groups, hoping to find a good party and already a little tipsy. The bros were unleashing their smoothest talk towards any cute girl in sight, hoping to create the perfect group ratio to get into their club of choice. The Brawlers themselves were a bit worried about their ratio, since there was a girl for every guy in the group, but hoped that keeping Samus in front would get them past any line.

"You guys are paying my cover charge," Samus muttered to the boys as the bouncer gave her a once-over.

"Samus, with the way you look right now, you're getting in for free," Ike whispered. "Now flirt."

"I can't," Samus looked at them wide-eyed.

"Back of the line, guys," the bouncer approached the group and grunted.

"Aw…" Samus started twirling her hair. "I was wondering if you would just let me and my friends in?" She touched the bouncer's arm. "I really wanna dance," she gave him a sultry look.

The bouncer squinted at her. "You and your girls are okay, but the boys are going to have to wait."

"Come on," Samus touched his arm. "For me?" She slowly fluttered her eyelashes.

The bouncer gulped, "Fine." He unhooked the rope and let them all pass.

"Yes!" Link high-fived Samus. "That was the most awkward but sexiest thing I've ever seen!"

"I tried my best to copy Peach. I guess it worked."

"It was great," Pit handed Samus a glass.

Samus glanced down at the Jack Daniels, "How did you already get to the bar and back?"

Pit shrugged, "It was a fast order. I knew exactly what you wanted."

"Thank you," she kissed him. "Let's go sit somewhere."

"No way! We're gonna dance," he dragged her onto the dance floor. Samus whined but followed him without hesitation.

Zelda examined the throbbing crowd and felt a wave of nerves travel down her spine. This wasn't her scene at all. Her gaze flitted from the overly tanned DJ to the scantily clad dancers in cages above the floor. She felt a gentle touch on her arm and turned quickly to see Link offering her a drink.

"You're not feeling it, huh?" He asked.

"Not really," Zelda looked anxiously at the martini, repressing memories about the last time she drank.

"Don't worry about it. I'm gonna watch you tonight," Link quickly said as if reading her mind. "We should have pre-gamed this before coming. It's gonna take you a while to loosen up enough to get on the floor."

Zelda smiled a little, "You…you want to dance?" She took the glass and boldly stepped towards him. "I thought we were just going to try being friends again."

"That's what I thought too," Link slipped an arm around her waist, "then you took your top off on the beach today."

Zelda pouted, "Isn't that what friends do?"

Link simply handed her the drink and watched her cautiously sip on it. He kissed her cheek and walked her to the dance floor, "A special kind of friend."

Zelda wrapped her arms around his neck and danced slowly and closely to him. "I thought you weren't interested. I'm in shock."

"Eh, well, you know," Link shrugged and pulled her closer. "Today made me remember how pretty I used to think you were. I mean, I do still find you pretty," he gave her a cheesy grin. "But we're on vacation. Why don't we give this a shot?"

"What's the worst that could go wrong?" Zelda giggled. "Even if this doesn't work out, we will probably still be friends."

"And I won't stop rescuing you."

"I can handle myself!" Zelda stopped swaying and firmly looked into his eyes.

Link chuckled, "Bullshit."

A strobe light passed over them and caused their faces to light up. The rest of the club went dark and all they could see was each other. Link brought his hand to Zelda's face and stroked her cheek softly. Zelda lifted her free hand and touched his fingers on her skin. With one last flash of the light, Link lowered his face towards her and opened his mouth slightly, finally giving her the kiss she wanted for so long. Zelda excitedly pressed against him and greedily kissed him back. Link was smiling against her lips as he clutched her head closer.

"Okay," Link pulled apart, giving her a few more small kisses around her mouth. "Maybe we should have done this a long time ago."

"You think?" Zelda was absolutely giddy. She didn't want him to stop. It felt so right. She gave him a huge hug and settled into his embrace.

"Let's go sit," Link grabbed her hand and began the hunt for some sort of lounge area where they could better make out. He found a small circle of couches near the bar and let her finish her drink before sitting down with her.

"I can't believe you want this," Zelda, trembling, took his hands.

Link motioned to a passing waitress for a drink for himself. "Me neither, actually. I thought it would be weird to kiss my friend. But it's not," he gave her a small kiss. "I really like it."

"Do you like it…or do you like me?" Zelda grinned.

"I like you and you know it," Link put his hand behind her head and gave her another good kiss.

* * *

At the bar, the other friends were sitting and observing the two Hylians as they shamelessly made out. Peach and Ike were in shock while Marth was a little distracted by Caeda on his lap.

"I didn't even think Zelda knew how to use her tongue like that," Ike noted.

"I'm so proud of her," Peach held a hand to her heart. "Look at them go!"

"You think Link's gonna get some tonight?" Marth asked Ike. "He's been on this dry spell forever."

"There's no way," Ike shook his head. "I don't even think he's that into her. This is too weird."

"I don't know…" Peach played with the olive in her drink. "This has been a long time coming. Link was just in denial."

"Alright, I'll make a bet with you." Ike took his shot and slammed the glass back down on the counter. "If Link doesn't get laid tonight, then I get to have sex with you."

"No," Peach shook her head. "No freaking way."

"Come on. You're so sure they're so ready for each other. Why not? What could it hurt?" Ike winked at her.

"And if I win? If they do sleep together?"

Ike pointed to the crowd, "You get your pick."

Peach rolled her eyes, "If I'm not sleeping with you, then I'm sure as hell not hooking up with a random."

"Fine then. What do you want?"

"Wait," Caeda spoke up. "Peach, aren't you still with that Koopa guy?"

Peach covered her face in shame, "Maybe. Yeah."

"Oh," Caeda glanced at the two of them, realizing the relationship. Then, she burst out laughing, "A princess and a lowly mercenary! How fun!"

"What?" Peach whipped around and looked right at Caeda. "What are you talking about? Ike's a prince."

"Uh," Marth put a hand over his girlfriend's mouth. "Caeda doesn't know what she's saying. I told her jaeger-bombs were for frat bros."

Caeda pushed his hand away, "Um, did you get demoted or something? I don't think I'm the crazy one here."

"Shots! Who wants shots?" Ike pounded his fist on the bar. "Bartender! Give me something nice for these ladies here." He was getting antsy and constantly tapping his fingers on the counter.

"Ike, look at me," Peach grabbed his arm and made him turn around. "Are you or are you not a prince?"

"Um," Ike glanced at Marth for support, but he was too busy whispering something in Caeda's ear. "Not really."

"You can't 'not really' be a prince." Peach's glare grew icy.

"Okay, I'm not one. But does it even matter? I was just trying to impress you, alright? You're dating a fucking king. It's really hard to compete against that." Ike pushed his hair out of his eyes. He was stressed.

Peach let go of his arm and turned away from him on her stool. She crossed her arms and stared blankly into the rest of the club.

"Listen, I'm sorry." Ike tried to get her attention. "I didn't think it would be a big deal. I thought you wouldn't care. Talk to me, Peach."

"You lied to me," she said through her teeth, barely able to be heard over the thumping music.

"I didn't-"

"Just stop," Caeda interrupted Ike. "She doesn't want to talk."

Ike directed all his anger at her, "Why don't you shut the fuck up right now? You don't even go here."

"Hey!" Marth hugged his girlfriend closer. "Don't talk to her like that! She didn't know!"

"Whatever," Ike hopped off the barstool and walked to Peach. She was still staring off into the distance, barely blinking. Ike sighed and walked away.

* * *

The rest of the night passed uneventfully. The friends danced, drank, and had a good time with each other. After the club, they got some late night pizza from the boardwalk and headed back home, happy and sweaty.

Pit and Samus were making out against the doorframe to Samus' room upstairs in the beach house. It had taken them a while to actually get this comfortable with each other, but Samus really began to push it at the club. And here they were.

"I'm gonna take off these shoes," Samus whispered after finally separating from Pit. She kissed him a few more times then slipped into her room, leaving Pit to lean his head back against the wall and sigh in bliss.

"Hey, Miranda Kerr," Marth walked by, holding hands with Caeda. "Do you know how to use this?" He slapped something into Pit's hand.

The angel looked down at his palm and saw the aluminum wrapper of a condom. His head shot back up at Marth in worry.

"I take it you don't," Marth laughed. "Well you gotta learn. The bounty hunter wants the D."

"I cannot believe you just said that," Caeda giggled as they walked away.

Pit quickly pocketed the condom just in time for Samus to come back. He put his hands around her waist and smiled at her, "Your feet feeling better?"

"Much. Why do I even bother with heels? I'm tall enough. And they're not me."

"I thought you looked really nice tonight."

Samus brushed Pit's brown hair from his face, "I think we're at the point where you can tell me how you _really_ thought I looked."

Pit reddened. He still was not comfortable with saying this stuff out loud. Instinctively, one of his hands went to his pocket, as if to cover up his little gift.

But Samus was a professional and she noticed his little movement. "What you got there?" She touched the outside of his pocket.

"Um, it's nothing," Pit took her wandering hand. "Marth gave it to me. It's pretty funny actually." He let out a forced laugh and waved the condom at her. "I think it was a joke."

Samus grinned, her eyes lighting up. "I like this joke."

Pit stammered, "I mean, we don't have to, honestly, if you're not ready…we literally just started this today-"

"Shh," Samus interrupted him with a kiss. "Who says I don't want it?"

Pit was surprised at her forwardness, remembering how demure and reserved she used to be, "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Yes," Samus pulled him into her bedroom. "And this isn't the whiskey talking." She closed the door behind them and was sure to lock it. She giggled and took hold of his flannel shirt, unfastening a few of the buttons, "Why aren't you excited?"

"I just…" Pit was stumbling over his words as Samus kissed and bit his neck while taking off the flannel. "Are you really ready? This is just so new to me."

"Wait," Samus stopped kissing him and stepped back. "Are you a virgin?"

Pit coyly toed the ground. "Um…yeah."

"Oh, right, you're an angel," Samus hugged him. "You're really not like other guys."

"Yeah, I'm not really like…too eager."

"Bullshit," Samus tugged on the neck of her tank. "You're not eager to see these?" She gave a teasing grin.

Pit's mouth dropped. He tried his best not to stare at her chest, but it was so hard. He had no idea what to do.

"Pit, I like you. You like me. We're not kids. You can do anything you want and I will be happy." Samus approached him and hooked her fingers on the belt loops of his jeans. "Anything."

He let go of all his restraint and pulled her in for a heavy, sloppy kiss. She took his hand and placed it on her ass, which he hesitantly squeezed. Samus ran her hands down from his shoulders to his chest. She let her lips wander down his neck until his undershirt got in the way.

"Sorry, let me take this off," Pit struggled to free his hands and pull off his shirt at the same time. In the awkward tangle, he got his elbow stuck in the sleeve. He was frustrated and his hair was all over his face. "This is ridiculous."

Samus's giggles turned into laughter. She was holding her sides while watching him fight a simple white tee. "Oh, my God!" She started to help him out. "This is killing the mood so bad."

"I'm sorry," Pit was so embarrassed.

"You nervous?"

"A little bit." Pit got the shirt off and whipped it angrily onto the floor. "It's good?"

"So good," Samus trailed a finger down his torso and sighed.

"It's the freaking wings," Pit rolled his shoulders back. "I can't rush undressing."

"Excuses."

"Whatever," Pit lifted her chin for a sweet kiss. "Hey, Samus? Remember what you said back in the ocean?"

"What?"

"About how that was your first kiss?"

"Yeah…" Samus squinted her eyes, wondering what he was getting at.

"So…wouldn't that mean this is your first time too?"

Samus now looked down. She quickly brushed her bangs out of her face and played with her fingers.

"Why are you trying to hide it? You don't have to be embarrassed," Pit put his hand on her cheek so she would look back up at him.

"I know, but I wanted this to be fun. I really, really want to…" she motioned to the bed behind her, "do this. I hate not having any experience."

"Well for someone with no experience, you're quite forward." Pit took her by the waist and yanked her towards him. "It's a big change from when we first met."

Samus smiled, "Are you ready now?"

Pit didn't respond and just went for another kiss. Samus opened her mouth in anticipation but he went right for her collarbone. He kissed the sensitive skin and ran his hands up and down her back. She tilted her head back in pleasure and closed her eyes.

After a minute or so, Samus gently pushed him back. Pit looked at her in dazed confusion. She ever-so-slowly slipped off each strap of her silky tank down her shoulders. Pit smiled at her warmly to urge her to keep going, since she seemed to be a bit afraid. Samus, encouraged by his warmth, took a deep breath and pulled down her top along with her shorts.

Pit had seen Samus in a bikini twice, so this should have been nothing new to him. However, there was something so intimate about seeing the tough bounty hunter in a white strapless multi-way and cotton hiphuggers. She shyly brought her ponytail over to the front and brushed her fingers through it while keeping her legs crossed. Pit decided to help her feel more comfortable and took off his jeans as well. Samus tried her best to keep her eyes from shooting straight down, but to no avail.

"You still wanna do this?" Pit asked.

Samus nodded meekly.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. I'm not making you."

Samus nodded with more vigor now. "I'm definitely sure. I really just…I want you."

Pit led her to the bed where they both sat down. He made out with her some more and slowly brought his hands down to her neck. Samus took one of his hands and, shaking, she brought it down to her chest. Pit separated from her, his eyes as wide as possible.

"It's okay," Samus whispered.

Pit glanced down at her chest and gulped. He nervously cupped one of her breasts and instantly felt more confident. He kissed her again and she arched her body closer to his. He absolutely loved the feel of the soft skin and took her other breast as well, letting his fingers sink into the supple warmth.

Samus was pushing Pit down onto the bed and he obliged. But, as soon as his back hit the mattress, he shifted uncomfortably and she fell off him. "Sorry," Pit rolled over on his side and pressed her shoulders down gently so she was on her back.

"What was that for?" Samus frowned. "I want to be on top."

"Oh," Pit bit his lip. "Yeah, I know. But I hate being on my back," he pointed to his wings.

"Shit," Samus tugged on one of the feathers.

Pit was much more excited to get going now. He straddled Samus and started kissing her with more purpose. His hands were back on her chest and he was subconsciously rubbing his thumbs in circles over her bra.

Samus reached behind her and deftly unhooked it. Pit watched the bra's hold loosen on her, but before he could catch a glimpse of what he'd wanted to see since he met her, Samus put his palms square over her breasts.

"After this there's no going back," Samus said firmly.

"Trust me, Sam," Pit smiled. "I don't intend to."

She let go of Pit's hands and watched his reaction wordlessly as he slipped off the bra. The angel simply stared, unable to make eye contact with Samus, and exhaled deeply. Finally, he looked at her face, searching for the next move. She nodded, sort of prideful, and he let his hands go to work.

Pit absolutely loved her breasts. As he kneaded and kissed them, he wondered why he had never touched a pair of them before. He loved watching them jiggle back into place after a good squeeze and especially loved the way Samus whimpered anytime he used his teeth. Seeing such a strong girl so emotionally submissive to him made Pit feel nothing short of powerful.

Soon, Pit was lying back down on top of Samus and kissing her again. Once he felt the pillows that were her breasts pressing up against his chest, it finally hit him what he was about to do. All the blood in his body rushed downward and he started to grind his hips against hers without knowing.

Samus gasped as she felt Pit's sudden stiffness and became very, very scared. She was about to have sex. She felt completely unprepared. She had to delay this. "Um…Pit…the condom?"

"Right," Pit muttered gruffly as he tugged on her bottom lip with his teeth. "Where is it?"

"In your jeans."

"Fuck!" Pit had no desire to get up. He forced himself out of the bed and started rummaging through his pockets to find it. His fingers fumbled on the wrapper as he tried to tear it open once he found it.

Samus sat up and watched his frustration. It was only then that she got a good look at the bulge happening in his underwear. This was real. She brought her knees to her chest and hugged them closer, thinking if she made the right choice.

"I got it," Pit waved the condom at Samus. He sat back on the bed and looked at it, wondering how to put it on.

Samus giggled and took it from him. "Can I do it?"

Pit was amazed, "You know how?"

Samus shrugged, "You think I don't watch porn?"

"That's a really bad source."

"Please, angel, I bet you've never even taken sex ed back up in the clouds."

"Yeah…I haven't."

"Then let me do it," Samus reached for his boxer-briefs and tugged on the waistband, bringing him closer. He kissed her as she slipped her hands inside. She was trembling like crazy, barely able to take hold of his penis. She felt Pit's face grow hot in both embarrassment and lust once she managed to slip the condom on. This was surreal.

"I'm scared," Samus finally admitted.

"Me too," Pit took her hands out from his underwear and she hugged him. "But it's good that we're doing this together, right?"

"I just fucking touched your dick, this is so weird."

Pit laughed, some of his nerves going away. He locked lips with her and she fell back onto the sheets. He positioned himself over her and took hold of the waistband of his underwear. "Ready?"

"No," Samus grabbed hers too. "On the count of three, okay?"

They counted to three and in a flurry of awkward limbs, they were totally naked. They giggled together, trying to relieve the discomfort, and Pit decided to finally get on with it.

"Where does it…?" Pit was looking down between her legs, trying to figure out what to do.

"Oh, my God," Samus blushed. "Let me help." She took hold of him and guided him into her.

"Wow, oh, man," Pit squeezed his eyes shut. He tried to push in more, but there was resistance, and Samus yelped. "Are you okay?" He quickly pulled out.

Samus covered her face and shook her head. "It hurts."

"Sam," Pit bent down and kissed her. "Am I doing this right?"

"Yeah," Samus wiped her eyes and laughed bitterly. "I'm such a baby."

"No you're not."

"Please! I fight and win brawls all the time, but I can't handle sex? No way," she opened her legs wider. "I think I just need to get more wet, since you obviously don't have lube."

"Get what? And what don't I have?" Pit was confused. His head hurt to think. All he could focus on was the heat between their bodies.

"Never mind," Samus reached her hand down and gave herself a quick feel. "Can you play with my boobs some more?"

Pit gladly obliged and soon Samus was whimpering in happiness again. He continued to grind her, keeping himself hard, and soon, she was ready for a second try. This time, he tried going more slowly, even though his lust was telling him otherwise. Samus still yelped in pain, but urged him to keep going.

Pit finally got as far in as he could, and Samus let out a sigh of relief. He gently started to move his hips back and forth, making Samus smile. With this bit of encouragement, Pit went back at her breasts, making him a bit too excited.

"Shit," Pit groaned not a minute later. "I can't…I think…I'm gonna…"

"Already?" Samus looked displeased.

Pit nodded and came with a low moan. Samus had him pull out and sat up sadly. Pit collapsed on the bed and breathed heavily. "That felt…so good."

"Lame," Samus rolled her eyes. "You're so lame."

Pit looked up, "How?"

"We literally just got started and you already blew your load." She crawled down next to him and cuddled him, playing with his wings. "It doesn't matter. They always say the first time is the worst."

"That was pretty awkward, huh?" He chuckled.

"Just a little," she kissed him over and over. "Next time will be better."

"Hopefully," Pit smiled, excited for a next time. "What's in it for you? Seems like only I had a good time."

Samus gave a naughty grin and took one of his hands. "I can orgasm too."

"How-"

But Pit was quickly shut up with another kiss. Samus led his hand to the area between her legs and helped him push a finger inside. Pit looked at her in shock, but his expression softened once he saw how much she loved it. She let go to bury her head in his chest and moan, and he continued fingering her. His wandering thumb found her clit and she let out a breathy gasp.

As he continued exploring her, the blood in his head began to rush back down. He cursed his lack of restraint, but was pleased to feel that Samus was definitely ready for another attempt. He had her on her back again in moments and, this time, found his way inside without any problems.

Pit was able to last longer now. Samus clutched his body close to her and gasped with every large thrust. She felt herself coming after a while and let out the biggest moan Pit had heard. He absolutely adored it, along with how tight she got around him while she came. Samus lay there in exhausted bliss as Pit finished up. He flopped down on the bed next to her and hugged her close for kisses everywhere.

"We have to do that again," Pit demanded. "Like all the time. That was so good."

"Slow down there, cowboy," Samus tapped his nose. "Just kidding. I fucking loved it."

"Same," Pit stroked her hair.

After a bit more cuddling and talking, they drifted off to sleep, completely exhilarated.

* * *

**Yes Pit wears flannel**

**Yes Samus is hornier than my readers. **

**Yes I am finally resolving the ZeLink storyline. **

**Fuck I have to be at dinner with my friends in 10 minutes**


	15. Shower

**Reviewer responses. Guest XD wants me to make Pit less aggressive and to return him to his shy self from earlier chapters. I would love to, but you know how guys change after they finally get laid. They become different people. It's a sad fact of life.**

**Im going to have to wrap up this story soon. Maybe one or two more chapters. I don't know. WE SHALL SEE. **

**okay here's a ton of sex to make up for my lateness enjoy **

* * *

Peach was flustered. There was a lot on her mind. And when she was stressed, her favorite method of coping was baking. To the delight of all her housemates, she took out all of her stress on a huge breakfast spread for the next morning.

"This looks amazing," Marth bounded down the stairs to the smell of food. "And you look cute too, Princess. You talk to Ike?"

"No," Peach focused her energy on the eggs she was whisking.

"Has anyone seen him since last night? Did he even come home?" Marth mused.

"I don't know," Peach said robotically and started to cook the eggs.

"Alright," Marth sat on the table and stacked his plate with waffles. "Don't tell Caeda I'm eating all of these."

"Don't tell me what?" Caeda entered the kitchen and gave her boyfriend a disapproving look. "Are you seriously thinking about eating all of those yourself?"

Marth chewed slowly, "Do you want some?"

"Yes," Caeda went behind his chair and hugged him. She gave him a kiss and took a bite of waffle right from his fork.

Peach scowled to herself as she watched the two. The princess was not in the mood to deal with cutesy shit today. But to her dismay, the kitchen was soon filled with happy couples.

"Look who it is," Marth pointed at Pit and Samus holding hands as they walked into the kitchen. "You use that gift I gave you?" Pit and Samus exchanged a knowing glance then awkwardly let go of their hands. Marth grinned, "Yeah you did! Can't believe you had it in you, angel! And your girlfriend can't even sit straight."

"Shut up, asshole," Samus shifted in her seat uncomfortably. Her thighs were sore.

"Good morning!" Link practically sang, joining the group. "How is everyone this fine day?"

Marth frowned in worry, "Link, what the fuck is wrong with you, bro?"

"Nothing!" Link went around the table and gave everyone a big hug. "I love all of you guys."

"Please stop touching me," Marth pushed him away. "What's up with you? Did you finally break your dry spell or something?"

Link sighed, "No. But I'm about to!" He brightened up again and went to go hug Peach. "Why are you so pissy, Toadstool? It's such a great day."

"Why are you in such a great mood?" Peach asked. "Where's Z?"

"She should be coming downstairs soon," Link glanced at the staircase. "I'm so happy, Peach," he shook her shoulders.

"Why?" Peach shook his shoulders back in annoyance.

As if right on cue, Zelda came downstairs. She was dressed for the beach. She went right to Link, who greeted her with open arms. They kissed passionately, not caring that everyone was watching.

"What happened last night?" Peach finally managed to yank her friend away.

"It was so wonderful, Peach," Zelda held a hand to her heart. "We just talked about life, about us," she smiled.

"Did you two…"

"No," Zelda shook her head quickly. "I'm not ready for that yet."

"You two are kinda lame."

"I know," Zelda shrugged. "But I'm so happy we talked. I have so much to tell you. He's always liked me, Peach. He really has."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to run off crying again." Peach put the last of the food on the table. "And Link doesn't really seem like the talking type."

"True," Zelda frowned for a second. "But it was great. Where's Ike? Have you seen him since last night?"

"No," Peach sat at the table. "I have not. And I do not want to."

"Come to think of it," Link slid into a seat very close to Zelda. "I haven't seen him either."

"Want me to go check on him?" Pit perked up, eager to help. This led to a little whisper of protest from Samus, who clung onto his arm tightly.

"Nope," Marth stuffed his face with the last of his waffle. "Peach should go."

"Why me?" Peach whined.

"Why not you?" Marth poked her with his knife. "Off you go."

"Fuck you," Peach groaned and angrily threw her towel against the table. She stormed upstairs and went right for Ike's room. Without a moment's hesitation, she barged right in. "Oh, Ike," Peach's anger instantly melted away once she saw the sight in front of her.

Ike was lying face down on his bed and hadn't even bothered to get under his covers. He was still fully dressed in what he wore last night. There was an empty bottle of patron on the floor. Although it was a small bottle, it definitely explained why he had knocked out for so long.

"Ike," Peach sat next to his sleeping body and rubbed his back. "Wake up, sweetie." He barely moved. Peach patted his back and called his name louder.

Soon, he rolled around a bit and groaned. "Peach? That you?" He raised his hand, but gave up and let it flop back on his face.

"Ouch," Peach pouted. "You feeling alright?"

"Ugh, no," he held his head. "Where the fuck am I?"

"We're at the beach. Do you remember anything from last night?"

"Not really," Ike searched his mind. Suddenly, he gaped a bit and cringed.

"You remember," Peach looked away.

"I'm so, so sorry," Ike sat up, wincing at his headache. He tried turning her face back towards him, "Come on. Look at me, baby. I wasn't trying to hurt you."

"But you lied," Peach whipped her head back around, tears in her eyes. "I really, really trusted you."

"Then if you consider that a lie…" Ike fell back on the bed, hands behind his head. "Then I've been lying about a lot of things."

Peach's eyes brimmed with fury now. She subconsciously began looking for a frying pan to hit him with.

"For starters," Ike began to count off his fingers. "Remember when I said I was okay with friends with benefits? Yeah, as you know, I'm clearly not. I never was. I have always wanted to date you."

Peach calmed down. She examined him curiously.

"I actually fucking hate Bowser. I don't think he's any good for you."

"Really?" Peach giggled. "What makes you say that?"

"Um, he ditches you all the fucking time. He's evil as fuck. And you're the most good person in the world. How is that compatible?"

"He's so kind to me. I can't really explain."

"So? I bet I like you more than he does."

"I really doubt that."

"Why don't you give me a chance? Remember the first time we slept together? You were so mad at Bowser." Ike sat back up.

She sighed, "I'm always mad at him. But he makes up for it. He's so charming."

"What kinda relationship is that? I promise, if I'm with you, I will do anything to make sure you're never mad."

"That's sweet," Peach stroked his hair. "But I don't wanna break up with Bowser. We've got a good thing going."

"Do you honestly plan on staying with him forever? Really?"

Peach shrugged, unable to say anything.

"Can I fight him? I'll fight him?"

"You're so lame," Peach laughed.

"Were you cooking breakfast for everyone?" Ike asked out of nowhere.

"Yes, why?"

"Because," Ike wiped his thumb over her cheek. "You've got some pancake batter on your face."

Peach blushed. Ike just grabbed her for a kiss. They kissed through their giggles until Peach finally pulled away, grazing her fingers over the edge of his jeans. "You know something…I actually haven't been the most honest either."

"Yeah?" Ike breathed, still dizzy from a mixture of the making out and his hangover.

"Remember when I said we wouldn't have sex again?" She yanked down his pants. "Yeah…I lied."

Her mouth immediately got to work and Ike settled back to enjoy. Peach pushed his shirt up with her free hand and Ike gladly took it off. The sight of his body gave her the incentive to take her own clothes off and get on top of him for a ride. Ike grabbed her soft hips and helped her grind against him. He reached for her small, perky breasts, causing her to smile bashfully.

"You don't have to touch me so much," she lowered her body against his, still working her hips masterfully.

"I want to," he enveloped her mouth in a huge kiss. He hugged her close then turned them both to the side, so they could be as close as possible.

"Ew, stop, I don't wanna be so close." Peach mumbled against his lips, making no effort to get him to stop.

"Too fucking bad," Ike started thrusting harder so she wouldn't complain. He had her under his complete control and rocked her body harder and harder until she was moaning.

"Say my name," Ike ordered, stopping all movement right as she was about to come.

"What? Shit! No! Keep going!" Peach begged, breathless. "Please!"

"Say it," Ike whispered in her ear before biting it.

"Please, Ike," Peach's voice lowered to a whimper. "Please."

"Louder."

"Ike, you're a dick."

He laughed and started up again, making her orgasm almost right away. She clutched onto him and shuddered. Ike finished not long after her and, much to his liking, they started to cuddle.

"I don't think I can deal with all this sneaking around when we get back," Peach rest her head on his chest and sighed.

"Hm?" Ike opened an eye to watch her.

"I think I'm gonna do it," Peach intertwined her fingers with Ike's. "I'm going to end things with Bowser."

* * *

On the beach, the others were playing some beach volleyball. It was suggested by the boys, since they thought it would be fun to see Samus in a bikini jumping around.

"Pit! You faggot! You can't do that!" Link threw the ball angrily at the angel.

"Do what?" Pit dodged it expertly. "Fly around?"

"Um, duh!" Link pushed back his sweaty hair. "You're fucking cheating. Normal people can't get that much air."

"You're just jealous your team is losing," Pit grinned haughtily.

"Just go get the ball." Link rolled his eyes and turned to Zelda, putting an arm around her. "What's gotten into that child?"

Zelda smiled, simply happy that he was holding her. "I don't know. He's no longer an innocent little angel anymore."

"The bounty hunter corrupted him." Link's eyes twinkled, "How about we go to the ocean? Cool down a bit."

The two walked down to the shore hand-in-hand. Once in the water, Link was quick to pull her close and kiss her. Zelda absolutely loved it. The feeling was surreal. She wrapped her lanky arms around his neck to get even nearer.

"Why did I ever ignore you all these years?" Link wiped the water out of his eyes after a wave came over them, separating them.

"Because you were too busy frolicking around with all your little village friends," Zelda sighed. "And I was too busy ruling the kingdom."

"Frolicking," Link chuckled. "But I'm really glad about this fresh start."

"Last night was good. I was really worried that you just kissed me at the club to get me to leave you alone." Zelda shuffled her feet in the sand sadly.

"You know I didn't," Link lifted her chin. "I was such an ass to you after that party, holy shit."

"What made you change your mind?"

"The stupid thing with Roy," Link scowled. "Were you trying to make me jealous?"

"Maybe," Zelda ran her hands from his neck, to his shoulders, then down to his stomach.

"Well it worked. I fucking hate him." He ran his fingers through Zelda's salty, wet hair. "This is going to sound so cheesy, but I would do anything for you."

Zelda's heart basically melted. She was so elated. Just a week ago, he wouldn't talk to her. They had been best friends for so long and everything was falling into place thanks to this trip.

Before long, the two were lying on the beach, kissing. Link was on top of Zelda and was holding both her hands, which had been pushed back into the sand. The waves lapped up against their feet. Sand covered almost every inch of their bodies. Their kisses were becoming stronger and heavier. Link was becoming a bit aggressive, biting and tugging on his princess's lips whenever he could.

"Mmm, Link, stop, just for a second," Zelda turned her face away from his. "I think the water is rising."

"What?" Link looked behind him to see that the ocean was still at their feet. However, he did feel water splashing onto his face. "Oh, it's raining. That blows."

Zelda leaned up against her elbows to see her other friends packing up to leave the beach. "Do you wanna go inside?"

"I guess," Link angrily kissed her, seemingly annoyed at having to move.

She stood up and started to brush all the sand off her. "Ugh, this is so gross. There's sand everywhere."

Link put an arm around her waist, "I have an idea. Why don't we go wash this off?" He lowered his gaze at her.

"Like…?" Zelda was unsure of what he meant. "Actually wash it?"

"You know," a devious look crossed Link's face. "My room has a pretty big shower-"

"Oh!" Zelda gasped.

"You up for it?" Link played with the knot at the back of her bikini top.

Zelda just squeezed his arm. She was unsure, but followed him upstairs wordlessly.

* * *

Pit and Samus were in no mood to go inside the house to escape the rain. After a bit of running around, a large crack of thunder sent them into an old, empty shed. They were giggling like middle school kids once they shut the door behind them.

"I'm soaking wet," Samus wrung out her hair. She hopped on an old table to sit.

"Me too," Pit pointed at his wings. "It's so quiet in here." He looked up at the ceiling. The thick roof muffled out the sounds of the heavy downpour and reduced it to something a bit more peaceful.

"I like it," Samus beckoned Pit closer so she could embrace him from her perch.

The shed filled with the sounds of their lips and tongues moving together. Soon, Pit had hiked her leg up so he could get closer. With a flick of his wrist, he untied her top and let it fall from her neck. His kisses trailed down from her face to her chest, then to her stomach. She giggled once he kissed her bellybutton.

"You ticklish?" Pit asked.

"No," she played with his hair.

"Yeah you are," Pit smiled and kissed her stomach more. Samus burst into a fit of laughter as she tried to push his head away. She fell back against the table and he crawled on top of her, tickling her everywhere. Samus was helpless.

The playing died down when Pit began to touch her more slowly. His hand was down her bottoms and he was fingering her the way she taught him while they continued to make out. Samus was sitting on the edge of the table and had one leg hooked around him along with both her arms.

Eventually, Pit pushed aside her bikini bottoms and pushed himself inside. Samus bit and kissed his shoulders while he gently fucked her. Pit steadied himself against the edge as he thrust harder and harder, threatening to break the creaky, old table. Waves of pleasure washed over Samus and she tilted her head back in delight, tightening her hold around his waist. She felt herself getting sore from being rocked against the hard surface, but Pit grabbed her by the ass and held her closer.

Soon, they were done. Pit lay on top of her, panting. The rain had dried off them, but they were still coated in sheer sweat. Samus held on to him while breathing heavily. She stared up at the ceiling, unable to think of anything. She was so happy. Her mind was so clear.

"I'm so hungry," Pit finally croaked out, his voice hoarse.

"Let's go get food," Samus said as she still clung onto him. He pulled her up, retied her top, and took her inside.

* * *

Link had Zelda right where he wanted her. They were in his room and making out in the bathroom. The hot water was running in the shower.

"Let's get cleaned up, shall we?" Link put a hand on the shower door.

"Both of us?" Zelda knew exactly why she was here but she still wanted to stall.

"Uh, yeah," Link opened it and tested the water.

"Do you have conditioner?" Zelda glanced at the bottles on the floor.

"No," Link didn't even bother to check.

"I can't wash my hair without it."

"We're not…" Link groaned and covered his face. "We're not going to be washing our hair."

"Oh, then maybe I'll go shower in my room."

"No, fuck, don't go!" Link grabbed her wrist. "I thought you had a thing for me."

"Don't get me wrong, I do," Zelda stroked his face, "but this just feels way too fast."

"We've been friends for so many years, though."

"True…I just want to wait." Zelda turned to the door. "I'm sorry."

Link shrugged, "It's okay. Just give me one more kiss." He smiled and planted a soft one on her lips.

It was tough for Zelda to pull away, but she did. She touched his lips with her fingers one more time before separating completely.

Link sighed and watched her go. "Agh, fuck this," he ran to her, grabbed her by the waist, and leaned down for a more real kiss. He attacked her mouth with much more passion than before and hugged her as tightly to him as possible. They kissed with such hunger like they had never even touched. Zelda could barely breathe. They were so uncoordinated yet their tongues still worked together in sync.

Zelda had to come up for air at some point, "I have to go."

"Don't remind me," Link grunted.

"You're wasting the hot water," Zelda forced herself away.

"Whatever, Princess," he gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek and headed for the shower.

Zelda looked back at her hero who had turned his full attention to the water temperature. Although she was reaching for the door, she couldn't help but wait to see if he would undress with her still in there. Sure enough, Link knew she was watching and wanted to give her a show. The princess's eyes widened as Link dropped his swim trunks and got into the shower. She was mesmerized by all the muscle he had hiding under the shorts. She felt a tingle in her lower stomach and decided that she wanted him. Now.

"Wait," Zelda scurried back into the bathroom.

Link grinned at her, "Change your mind?"

"Don't speak," she hopped into the shower, swimsuit and all, and took a good, long look at his body. She ran her hand slowly through his wet hair.

He looked at her strangely then clutched her hand. Zelda tensed up, worried that she was being too forward, but he used her hand to jerk her close to kiss her.

The kissing was much rougher this time. Link pressed her up against the cold shower wall and held her up to him with his hands. The hot water only excited Zelda more and she had her hands in his dirty blonde hair again. Link untied her bikini top and grasped her breasts before she could even protest. And she didn't even want to. She loved having Link finally view her and touch her so intimately. It made her feel so good, so confident.

"You okay with this?" Link asked as he grazed her hips with his fingertips.

"What did I tell you about speaking?"

Link tugged on the strings holding up her bikini bottoms and watched them fall to the floor. Zelda was finally completely naked in front of him and he loved it. The princess didn't seem to mind at all and gave him many little kisses down his jawline. Her shyness had slipped away along with her clothes and she was completely at the swordsman's whim.

He slid a finger inside her right away. Zelda shuddered immediately and clutched onto his shoulders for support. Link realized how sensitive and new she was to all of this and dragged the finger in and out as slowly as he could.

"Link…whatever you're doing…don't stop," Zelda whispered into his ear.

"I thought you wanted silence?" Link said slyly. He ran his thumb over her clit quickly, causing her to gasp loudly. "You're not very quiet." He turned his full attention to her clit, rubbing it in circles and making it swell. Zelda was clawing at his back and trying her best to keep quiet, but after a few minutes, a loud yelp from her let him know he was doing it right.

"What was that?" Zelda asked through short breaths.

"You never did that before?" Link was surprised.

"Have you?"

Link kissed the tip of her nose, "Orgasm. You had one. Want another?"

Zelda tightened her hold around his neck, "Yes, please!"

Link happily positioned himself straight in front of her and spread her legs out a little. Only then did Zelda notice the hard erection he was holding in one hand. Before she could even get a good look at it, Link shoved it into her in one strong thrust. Zelda didn't even have time to react and Link took over. He marveled at how easily he could pound into his princess even though she was so tight, and even though it was clearly her first time. She seemed to be enjoying it as she kept moaning his name.

Zelda was having a hard time catching her breath. She was pressed up against the wall, gasping for any sort of air. Link had his hands on either side of her and used the wall to increase the strength of his thrusts. He pulled out for a second, giving her a chance to revive. But in no time, Link was pushing back in much harder than before. He was fucking her with all his power and groaned with pleasure each time he felt her body shake in ecstasy. Both her legs were draped around his waist and only the force of the sex kept her up on the wall.

After a long while, Link rest his forehead on hers and stood there, holding her close, while she traced the outline of the muscles on his chest. Their skin was red from the constant torrent of hot water. Her breasts were raw from endlessly rubbing against him.

"It's getting really hot," Link observed, breaking the silence.

Zelda turned off the water and settled back into his hug. "I don't wanna go."

"My legs are tired."

"Can we do it again?"

"What?" Link lifted his head. "You're awesome."

Zelda giggled, "Come. Let's go lie down." She stepped out of the shower and toweled off, making sure to wipe up Link's dripping cum from her thighs. She collapsed onto his bed in his room and cuddled under the fluffy blankets.

"So, had a good first time, huh?" Link crawled on top of her and kissed her neck.

"Mmm," Zelda smiled in approval. "I'm so glad we didn't wait."

"Technically we should have done this years ago."

"Hold on," Zelda pushed him off her. "Have you had sex before?"

"Um, of course I have." Link raised an eyebrow. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Oh," Zelda suddenly felt very, very naked. She pulled a sheet up over her body. "With who?"

"I don't know," Link scowled. "These chicks from my village."

Zelda pursed her lips and looked down.

"Aw, Princess," Link put an arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple. "I thought you weren't into me, so I moved on. I wasn't going to wait forever."

"I waited."

Link gave a frustrated sigh, "But you're a princess. You have like, important shit to do. I just dick around between adventures."

"Ugh, yeah, I guess," she put her head on a pillow. "Who was your first time?"

Link rolled his eyes, "You're going to make yourself upset."

"Tell me. It will clear my head."

"No, it's going to make you more mad."

Zelda glared at him.

"Okay, fine. It was this random girl from my town…"

"Don't lie to me. You know I use magic."

"Fuck," Link chewed on the edge of the blanket in worry. "It was Marin."

"I knew it!" Zelda covered her face with another pillow.

"Yeah, she's a real bitch to you. I slept with her when I felt like it was never going to happen between us," Link admitted. "But it happened. It's in the past. I'm with you now! Don't be upset."

Zelda lowered the pillow. "Do you regret it?"

"Now I do."

"Good," she sat up and kissed him.

He looked at her in shock, "I don't mean to cockblock myself, but this can't be that easy."

Zelda smiled, "It's not that easy, but I can't think straight right now. You're not off the hook yet." She took the blankets off them both. "Let me see you now," she wrapped her hands around his penis.

Link was shocked that Zelda was so openly doing this, but wasn't about to stop her. He watched as she explored him with her gentle hands. "You should use your mouth," Link suggested.

"You ass," Zelda gave him a squeeze. "I'm not that clueless. I know what you want. I just wanna look at it." She ran her hands up and down the shaft a few more times. Then, she lowered her head and licked the tip.

Link groaned in response. He opened his mouth to say something but Zelda's small mouth was soon enveloping the whole head.

"I just wanna make you feel good…" Zelda mumbled before licking the entire shaft. It took all of Link's energy not to grab her head and shove her down on him. He did pump his hips toward her once and she took the hint. She started to slowly suck him off, using a free hand to rub his abs.

Link was elated. He ran his fingers through Zelda's wet hair as she blew him. She spent the next few minutes really getting to work. She wasn't able to get his whole dick in her mouth, and would gag when it would get anywhere near her throat, but Link seemed to be really enjoying it.

Zelda cupped his balls as well, causing Link's head to swim. He wasn't used to that feeling at all. She softly fondled them until Link began to throb much harder. She lifted her head and looked up at him, but his eyes were closed. She finished him off with her hands and he blew his load on her chest.

"That's gross," Zelda wrinkled her nose in disgust, looking down at the cum on her.

"I'm not even sorry," Link sighed happily. "Thank you so much."

"Better than in my mouth," Zelda looked for tissues. "But that was really fun."

"We need to do this more."

"Hey, I'm still mad at you."

"I'll make it up to you," Link kissed her forehead. "I promise. It's all about you now."

Zelda grinned, "I think I need another shower."


	16. Fin

**...**

**Um. **

**I'm not like half a week late with this update or anything. **

**Nope. **

**WHATEVER. IT's the END. **

* * *

After another day at the beach, the brawlers had to return home to their regularly scheduled lives. It was a quiet ride home, especially for Ike and Peach, who barely said a word to anyone. They sat next to each other, holding hands and thinking.

"You ready?" Ike squeezed her hand as they stepped out of the car and back on Smash Mansion property.

"No," Peach shuffled her feet. "Do I have to do this?"

"I'm not making you."

Peach stood firm, "But I want to. He's an ass." She faced him, "But I need to do this alone."

Ike nodded and let her go. Peach trudged into the house upstairs to find Bowser. She was more anxious than anything. She looked out the windows as she went, watching the new couples still on the driveway. They were all close and happy with each other. That was what she wanted, but she wasn't getting it.

* * *

"Bowser?" Peach hesitantly knocked on his room door. She heard a low growl and decided to enter. Bowser was sitting in a large chair, drinking Fireball whiskey out of the bottle, and tapping his claws against the desk. Peach gasped, knowing it was not a good time, and turned to go.

"Stop," Bowser stood up. "I know what this is about."

Peach was confused, "You do? I mean…I'm just here to say hi…I missed you over the trip."

"No you fucking didn't," Bowser stood up and approached her menacingly. "What did you do at the beach?"

"Um, I went shopping, I played some volleyball, I got a tan- do you want to see my tan?" Peach excitedly tugged down a side of her shorts and pointed to the skin color difference on her hips.

"I don't give a shit about your tan."

"Yes you do."

Bowser huffed, "It looks nice." He shook his head and pointed at her, "Don't distract me, Princess! Listen, what do you think I do with my time when I'm with Ganondorf and them?"

Peach rolled her eyes. This wasn't going to be a quick process. "I don't know. Just talk about taking over the world and stuff?"

"Wrong," Bowser picked up a glass ball from a table. "What do you think this is?"

"A snow globe?" Peach took it from him and turned it over in her hands. "It's September, honey."

"It's not a fucking snow globe!" Bowser snatched it back. "Look," he glared at it until the glass started to cloud up. It appeared to have smoke swirling around inside of it. "It lets us see what's happening around the world so we know when the best time to attack is. You think we just randomly decide to storm Hyrule or the Mushroom Kingdom out of the blue? No, we spy on you first."

Peach stopped breathing. She was hoping, _praying_, that Bowser did not spy on her recently. But why else would he be so angry? She wanted the breakup to be cordial, not a dramatic shitshow. She decided to ease the tension a little, forcing a laugh, "So, what? Is this some kind of crystal ball? I thought you guys had access to the land's best technology."

Bowser was breathing fire out of the corners of his mouth. He had gotten even more pissed. "I'm going to ask you one more time, and you are going to answer honestly." He towered over her. "What did you do at the beach?"

Peach gaped. He knew. He definitely knew. Tears sprung to her eyes, "You were never there for me!"

"That's no excuse to sneak around behind my back, having sex with fucking Ike!" He was yelling so loud the walls were shaking. "How could you? I would never cheat on you! After all I've done for you!"

"I'm sorry, okay?" Peach wailed. Right after saying that, she stopped crying and frowned at him, "Actually, I'm not sorry at all. You act like you're so nice to me, but you're an absolute fucking asshole. You leave me alone for your friends all the time and I see you check out other girls! Like Samus!"

"At least I don't sleep with them."

Peach clenched her fists, "I can't deal with you. We're just not right for each other."

"Where is this coming from? You've never thought that way before. Did Ike make you say that?" Bowser sneered.

"Fuck you," Peach crossed her arms. "You don't know what I think. And you know what? You change like this every time we come here. You always neglect me and go do stupid 'evil' stuff. You know I hate when you do that. Ike gave me the attention I needed, unlike you."

"I'm going to fucking kill Ike." Bowser stormed towards the door. "That's it. I'm going to murder him." He ran out, shouting Ike's name.

"No, wait! Don't hurt him!" Peach went after him.

But it was too late. By the time Peach found Bowser, he had Ike pinned up against a wall and was screaming at him. Although Ike was unable to move, he seemed nothing short of amused.

"Wipe that smug look off your face, you little shit," Bowser slammed Ike harder.

"Stop!" Peach tried to pull Bowser away. "You're hurting him! He did nothing wrong, it was all me!"

"Actually," Ike grinned. "She was feeling guilty about it. I encouraged her."

"You motherfucker!" Bowser went for his neck.

"Ike! Are you crazy? What are you saying?" Peach pleaded with Bowser once more, "Please stop! This is between you and me!"

Ike let out a choking sound as Bowser's talons dug into his skin. Mustering up all his strength, Ike raised his arms and shoved Bowser off him. He brandished his sword and stood proudly in front of the king. "Fight me, asshole."

Bowser snarled, "This isn't a petty game. I will kill you."

"Bring it on," Ike winked at Peach and sauntered casually off to the arena.

"Don't do this! Both of you!" Peach called after them.

"Stay here," Bowser ordered her. "We're going to finish this talk after I destroy him."

"Wait up, guys!" Marth came running in out of nowhere and followed the two to the stage. "I had to go make popcorn!"

* * *

A sizeable crowd had gathered in the stadium to watch the fight. Peach was in hysterics, but was being comforted by Link and Zelda. Ike was doing tricks with his sword and blowing kisses to the crowd, trying to get everyone excited. Bowser was standing in a corner and fuming.

"Ready…GO!"

Bowser immediately ran towards Ike, blowing fire along his path. Ike dodged the flames and began his onslaught of attacks. The two notoriously slow heavyweights went at each other, constantly delivering their strongest blows. They fought fire with fire. Bowser was stronger, but Ike was more skilled. The two felt no remorse in beating the shit out of each other with any means they could.

At last, Bowser's damage was too high. He was too big for Ike to throw off the stage, so he remained, taking hit after hit. He was exhausted, panting on the ground. Ike stood over him and aimed his sword for Bowser's throat, ready for the death blow.

"Finish him!" Marth yelled, throwing popcorn into the air and catching it with his mouth.

"No!" Peach ripped her arms away from her friends and jumped onto the stage. She put her hands on the hilt of Ike's sword and pushed it away. "Enough is enough. Don't hurt each other anymore."

"Relax, Princess," Ike put his sword away. "I wasn't actually going to kill him."

"Boo!" Marth jeered.

"Good," Peach slapped Ike as hard as she could.

"Ow!" Ike touched his cheek. "What was that for?" He rolled his tongue around inside his mouth, "That actually really stings."

"I'm glad," Peach put her hands on her hips. "That's what you get for starting all of this." She knelt down and petted Bowser's head. "Are you okay?"

"Fuck…no…" Bowser groaned. "That fuckface is actually a decent fighter."

"Hey! If I'm a decent one, then what does that make you?" Ike interjected.

"Piss off," Bowser sat up.

"Was it worth it?" Peach asked. "Fighting over me? Did you really have to?"

"Not really, I was going to end things anyways."

"Me too, and you know it, obviously."

Bowser grunted, "I just wanted to give that little shit a piece of my mind."

Peach helped him up and stood between the both of them. "I hope you're both happy."

"If you two are actually done, then I'm elated," Ike gave a cheeky grin.

Peach eyed Bowser. He nodded. She felt a tinge of sadness, but knew it was coming. "I'm sorry. I really enjoyed what time we had."

"We both fucked up," Bowser admitted.

"Do you think you can ever forgive me?"

"I don't know if we can be friends…" Bowser stifled a smile, "But I won't stop kidnapping you."

Peach gave him one last kiss on the cheek, "It's going to be hard to get over you. I wish we could have worked this out."

He shrugged, "I'm calm now, but I'm still angry at you. I don't tolerate cheaters. See you later, Princess."

The princess sighed sadly as she watched him walk away. She hugged her arms to herself and felt tears well up in her eyes. A hand touched her shoulder and she was quick to knock it down. "Not now, Ike."

"Are you kidding me? After all this and you still won't-"

"Listen," Peach cut him off harshly. "I just got dumped by my long-time boyfriend. Now is not the time to make a move on me. I may have slept with you a few times, but I barely know you. I need time to myself. I am not looking for a relationship right now."

Ike looked dejected, "I thought you would give me a chance now."

"Don't be ridiculous. I want some me time." She saw her best friend Zelda in the now empty stands and wanted nothing more but to cry on her shoulder, eat chocolate, drink wine, and watch _Legally Blonde_.

"I'll wait for you." Ike said.

"Ugh, Ike, you're so annoying," Peach rolled her eyes. "You don't have to wait. I'm single, not a nun."

A huge smile came over Ike's face. He grabbed Peach in a huge hug. "You're the best, Peach. Fuck Bowser."

She struggled to get out of his grasp. Once she did, she planted a big kiss on his lips and waved to him, going off to find her friend. Ike looked off at her blissfully before tackling Marth in the stands for a high-five. He was more than excited for things to come between them.

* * *

Samus sat on the floor of her room brushing Pikachu's fur. They were both quiet and lost in thought. There was a knock on the door and Pit poked his head in. Samus blushed and brightened, but clutched the scowling Pikachu closer to her.

"Hey," Pit sat down next to Samus and kissed the side of her head. "You all unpacked yet?"

"Does it look like it?" She raised an eyebrow at the still-closed suitcase leaning against her closet.

"Pika!" Pikachu angrily shivered away from the bounty hunter and gave a little electric shock to Pit's leg before scurrying away.

"He doesn't seem to like me much, huh?" Pit asked. "That would be a first."

"Yeah, he's mad that you're taking all of my attention." She put her head on his shoulder. "And you really are, even though I don't like it."

"Why don't you like it?"

"I don't want to be one of _those_ girls."

"Trust me, you're not. You have a gun," Pit cracked a smile. "So…what now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, where do we go from here? You and me?"

"Ugh, I don't like to think about that stuff," Samus lay down on the floor. "Can we just have sex all day? Can I be on top? Is that too much to ask?"

Pit chuckled and lay down next to her. "That would be fun. But don't you want to go out? Like on dates? We could go to the movies…"

"You are so lame. That's not how it works anymore."

"Really? How does it work then?"

Samus shrugged, and then a mischievous look came over her. "Well, it involves my little whip over there…"

Pit laughed and rolled on top of Samus, kissing her face over and over. "I'm so happy I annoyed you in the hot tub that first day."

"Whatever," Samus playfully pushed him away. "Don't be such a loser."

"I can't help it," Pit gave her a full kiss. "Why don't you come visit me in the Overworld?"

"Um, why? You're right here."

"I know, but I want you to see the place. Maybe you won't be so dark all the time," Pit joked.

"I still will be." Samus took the wreath off Pit's head and put it on her own. Then she went to the mirror to take a look at it. "Good look for me, yeah?"

"Not really," Pit came up behind her and held her waist. "What if I wore your power suit?"

"Oh, please. No one is allowed to touch that but me." She put the wreath back on his head. "I'll come visit you for Thanksgiving. Fair deal?"

Pit smiled widely, loving that she was thinking so far ahead, "Beyond fair."

"But you have to let me use the whip."

Pit groaned.

* * *

Zelda had come down to the one of the mansion's many kitchens looking for food after a long consolation session with Peach. She was mentally exhausted and so hungry. Peach was a model princess and held her head high in front of others, but the breakup had destroyed her spirit. But Zelda was human too and she needed a bagel.

"What's up, Z? What brings you here?" Link was sitting at a table in the kitchen and typing on a laptop.

"This is my favorite kitchen," she strolled over to him and brushed back his hair to kiss his neck. "It's so quiet here."

Link turned his head to kiss her better. "That's why I like it too."

Zelda sat next to him and hugged him. "What are you up to?" She glanced at the computer screen.

"Just catching up on the news from this past weekend. Can you believe how well Brian Hoyer did with the Browns? Poor Weeden."

"Outstanding," Zelda examined Link's face while he watched football highlights. He was eating at the same time. She watched his strong jaw work over a sandwich. As he washed it down with some coffee, the feelings of hunger left Zelda.

"You, uh, okay?" Link swallowed the last piece of bread and looked at her strangely.

"Take me. Right here. Right now," she demanded.

He brightened, "Oh, man, sure! But wait, what if someone comes in?"

"That's another reason why I like this kitchen," Zelda walked to the main door. "The doors lock."

"You're the best," Link shut his laptop and patted his lap, signaling her to sit.

Zelda did just that and made sure to get as handsy as possible while unzipping his pants. She wrapped her arms around his neck and positioned herself so that his now-hard self could enter her in one swift motion, aided by the fact that she was impossibly wet. She had her feet on the chairs next to them to use for support while he pounded into her. This was just what Zelda wanted right now. They fucked really hard until he came, then she rocked her hips against his until she came as well.

"Oh, my God," Link breathed after it was done. He tried lifting her a little so he could pull out.

"No, I want you to stay inside me." She pushed away his hands.

"Damn, okay," he held her ass, kneading it, and pulled her even closer to kiss her harder. "What was with the sudden lust?"

"I don't know. You just looked so hot." Zelda's face flushed. She wasn't used to being so blunt with him.

"Like how? So I know for the future." He smiled slyly.

"Just the way you were eating. And drinking. It was so hot. So nonchalant. So masculine," She was getting turned on again. She kissed him tongue first to show him that she wasn't done.

"New relationships are fun, eh? Soon you'll get off just watching me breathe."

"I hope not," she giggled and kissed him again. They made out longer until he was reaching his hands up her shirt to caress her chest. She kissed his neck and all the little freckles lining his collarbone.

After a few minutes, he was hard again and his kisses became more needy and aggressive. Zelda yelped in pleasure as she felt him get turned on inside her, never having felt something like that. She moved her body against his in a slow rhythm instead of hardcore fucking him. He fingered her clit so he could watch her whimper under his control. She buried her face into the soft cotton of his shirt so her moans wouldn't echo through the house.

"Princess, I can't hear you," Link teased.

"I can't, I can't," Zelda caught her breath. "I don't want others to know."

Link ignored her pleas and rubbed her out much faster. Zelda felt her orgasm coming and clutched his hair. Her legs trembled and she struggled to breathe, her heart beating rapidly. She let out a high-pitched gasp and then moaned his name through short, hitched breaths.

"Was that good?" She collapsed on him.

"Excellent," he kissed her head. "Now come on, stay strong, I gotta finish off too." He kept grinding his hips against hers.

"Mm, you can do it yourself. I'm tired." She nuzzled into his chest.

"You fucking suck," he grumbled and tried thrusting a bit harder to get himself off.

He clutched her closer and bit the sensitive skin at the base of her neck as he came. He let out a huge sigh of relief, "Okay, I think we should get up now."

"What?" She still didn't want to move.

"My ass is getting sore. This chair isn't comfortable. And I'm not done eating." He explained. "Aren't you hungry?"

"Oh, right, I forgot about that." Zelda slid off him to put her pants on. She was sore as well, but too starved to think about that. She washed her hands and went to look through the fridge for something. "Can you make me food?" She asked as Link stood up.

"Me? You're the woman."

"But I'm lazy."

"Come on, I rescue you all the time. Imagine if I said I was lazy."

Zelda pouted, "I'm a princess."

He frowned, "Goddamnit." He crossed his arms over his chest and looked inside the fridge. "So what do you want? I guess I could make another sandwich…there's a bag of bagels here too…"

"I want you," Zelda said, her voice filled with lust.

He looked at her, "What? Again? Why?" He shook his head, "Wait, why am I asking?"

"You're just so damn cute," she pulled him to her and began kissing him. Maybe it was the way his shirt stretched over his chest or his sparkly blue eyes. She just couldn't resist it.

He closed the fridge door and pressed her up against it to kiss her harder. He lifted one of her legs to his body as he intensely made out with her. She put her hands up his shirt and touched his soft skin. This may have somehow got her even hotter, if that was possible at the moment.

"Jesus fucking Christ," a voice interrupted them.

They separated and looked at the source. "Marth," Link glared. "What are you doing?"

"Uh, I came to get some food. But I think I'll find another kitchen. This one seems gross." He judged. "Man, how are you two so horny?"

"We're not," Zelda was embarrassed, not used to being seen in this light. "I thought the door was locked."

"Hey, when I'm hungry, I will use my sword for anything," Marth tapped the hilt. "Now get a room."

"Ugh, no, I actually want food too." Zelda sighed. She smiled at Link, "But we can finish this up right after."

"Z, don't worry about it. We've got all the time in the world to have fun." Link gave her a hug.

She kissed him, "This is the greatest."

Marth stuck his tongue out in disgust, walking away from the fridge with a jar of mayo and a bag of baby carrots. "You guys are disgusting."

* * *

**Whew it's over. MAJOR MAJOR thanks to all my reviewers and everyone who has stuck with me thus far! I hope I delivered. I'm leaving this chapter open ended enough so I can perhaps do a spinoff or sequel at some point. But the earliest I can get to that would be winter break. Maybe even next summer. I met some great people while writing this and I hope you all enjoyed!**

**EDIT: I have gone back through this and deleted any information that could trace it back to me. So the original readers of the story will know of my update and partying struggles. The future readers, well, forever secretz**


End file.
